


Follow the Blue Butterflies

by SunshineDaysies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aurors, Bugs, Criminal Investigation, Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Imperius Curse (Harry Potter), Magic, Mention of Fertility Drug, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, No one gets pregnant, Reylo - Freeform, Sex Pollen, Slow Burn, Wizard Duels, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), because, because butterflies all up in your business i guess, kind of, mention of date rape drug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies/pseuds/SunshineDaysies
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey Kanata are Aurors in modern day New York City. They're working together to take down the wizard who has been creating dark potions to be sold on the Wizarding Black Market. During their investigation they find themselves in an enchanted forest that leads to a lot more discoveries than just magical creatures, beautiful flora, and blue butterflies.A Sex Pollen Harry Potter/Wizarding World AU.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 75
Kudos: 119
Collections: ReylOlds, Sex Pollen to the Rescue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> When I first heard of the Reylo Sex Pollen Challenge I googled sex pollen and read "magical plant" and my mind immediately went to Herbology and Potions. So that's how this thing happened....
> 
> A million bazillion thank you's to my beta reader [ArtemisBare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBare/pseuds/ArtemisBare) for all of her kind words and for making this fic a hundred times better than it started out!!!!
> 
> Also, thank you to [infinitegalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies) and [ElegyGoldsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegyGoldsmith/pseuds/ElegyGoldsmith) for all of their encouragment! And to all of the ReylOlds as well!!! You guys are my people :)

Unsurprisingly, Rey’s butterbeer latte — her favorite, obviously — was almost empty and had grown cold. For the third time that Monday morning she cast the Refilling Charm and the Warming Charm at her red and gold mug. The lion in the center roared pitifully and then yawned. She set her rowan wand down on the desk and gripped the mug with both hands.

“I feel ya boy,” she murmured affectionately to the flagon as she lifted it to her lips. 

She had been sitting at her desk for hours trying to finish her final report on the Maul Talzin case. It was a high profile murder case that had been all over the Muggle, er No-Maj, newspapers. A wizard killed by a No-Maj with a gun and then cut in half at the waist. 

_“Welcome to America,”_ she thought darkly. 

Rey would have downed fifteen more caffeinated butterbeers if somehow it would speed up finishing this report. She was anxious to submit it and move on to the next assignment or at least get caught up on her other cases. 

It was a cloudy Spring day in New York City. She set her coffee down, but continued to hold it as she stared out at the skyline; her thoughts drifting. The windows of the Auror Headquarters were wet with a slight drizzle of rain and it reminded her of London: home. The Big Apple was her home now and had been for almost a full year, she reminded herself, but _Merlin_ did she miss London. Even though there was nothing left for her there…

“Kanata.”

Rey startled slightly as her mind came back to the present. She glanced up at the figure towering in front of her desk. 

“Yes, Solo?” she grit out as courteously as one could through clenched teeth. Flustered that Ben Solo of all people had caught her daydreaming.

“That report isn’t going to finish itself.”

She gave him a withering look. “I’m working on it.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” he smirked, voice dripping with sarcasm. It took everything in her not to roll her eyes...or smile. “Anyway, there will be a meeting in the main conference room after lunch about a new case.”

Rey’s heart rate picked up ever so slightly and her eyes lit up for a fraction of a second before responding as nonchalantly as she was capable, “Alright, see you then.”

He nodded then turned around and walked towards his own desk on the opposite end of the office. It was a large open space filled with several desks, tables, and filing cabinets, and it gave her plenty of time to _not_ stare at his ridiculously broad shoulders — or his ass. Really…she really wasn't looking…

She looked down at her report without really seeing it. Her cheeks tinged pink.

If Solo was informing her of a meeting on a new case it must mean that they were taking the case together. They had partnered a few times over the past year and all of those assignments had gone pretty smoothly. They made a good team — a really good team actually — even if they did annoy the shit out of each other at times. 

You’d think for a guy in his thirties he would be above petty snipes and pranks, but no.

She wasn't sure if it was their age difference or what, but _something_ apparently seemed to give Solo the right to antagonize her all the time. Even if it was supposedly all in good fun, even if it did turn into a sort of flirtatious banter most of the time… or at least Rey liked to think so. 

Rey’s confidence in herself as an Auror did not bleed over into her love life. When it came to matters of the heart she was unsure and cautious. She had always struggled with reading signals from men. Had always struggled to accept affection, doubting if it was genuine. _You can’t Reparo a broken heart._ She’d been telling herself that for years. 

She remembered back to meeting Ben on her first day of work last year. The memory still vivid in her mind. Cassian Andor, the captain of this division, was showing her around, introducing her to people…

_“Rey, this is Ben Solo. He’s been here for what, eleven years now?” Captain Andor said, looking up at Ben._

_“Almost fourteen actually,” Ben replied as he leaned casually against the wall. His body language giving her an impression of an easy self-confidence; and even though his words were addressing their supervisor, his eyes were fixed on her._

_“Shit, has it really? Well, Rey here was an Auror across the pond.”_

_She found herself momentarily unable to look away from his soul-piercing gaze, and she hoped that she didn't look as spellbound as she felt. Like the wind had been knocked out of her lungs and her heart had stopped beating all at once. His eyes were the color of whiskey, and she had a feeling that someday she might drown in them._

_Holding out her hand, she said assertively in her proper English accent, “It’s great to meet you. I look forward to working with you,” as though she hadn't just been rendered stupid by being in his mere presence._

_Ben blinked a few times and then smirked out a small, breathy laugh as he shook her hand. His grasp felt absurdly large, and so, so warm, as it surrounded hers._

_“Let me guess, another damn Gryffindor?”_

_This motherfucker._

✨🦋✨

At noon Rey met up with Finn Storm and Rose Tico in the cathedral-like lobby of the Woolworth building where the MACUSA headquarters were located. They walked along Broadway to the Apparition point and then disappeared together, reappearing near the Shea Cafe. 

It was Rey’s favorite wizarding eatery in Manhattan. The wood paneled walls were covered in photographs of famous and not-so-famous witches and wizards. All of them moving inside their own little world of a picture frame. The ceiling was made entirely of stained glass and even though the restaurant was not on the top floor it was bewitched to glow as if sunlight were pouring through it, casting the room in rays of yellow, orange, and green. The overly large booths were comfortable and private. The seats covered in patchwork upholstery. It was charming and homey. 

And it smelled just like her favorite pub back in London. The scent of Irish and British foods radiated out with a warmth that was almost tangible. Luckily, the place was open all day and night so Rey came here often since her hours could vary quite a bit depending on her current caseload. 

However, it was the owner of the place that cemented it as Rey’s favorite spot this side of the Atlantic. She was a short little witch with red hair who reminded Rey so much of Maz. She even had Maz’s huge eyes that had a way of seeing right through you.

Maz Kanata had passed away in her sleep two years ago. She was ancient, even by magical standards. Maz had made it her life’s mission to foster or adopt any unwanted or homeless magical children. Rey had grown up in Muggle foster homes until she unintentionally magicked her foster father’s tongue to a size much too large for him to continue yelling at her. The Ministry of Magic detected this and hastily dispatched a witch from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to fix Unkar Plutt’s swollen tongue and modify his memory. She met Maz that very afternoon. 

Finn had already been living with Maz for a few years. Over time he became Rey’s best friend as well as her brother. At first, Rey was afraid to get too attached to either of them or any of the toys Maz had bought just for her. She knew that she never stayed in one place for long. Knew that no one had ever really cared about her. However, eventually Rey came to understand that this was her family. 

Her _magical_ family. 

Maz was the first person to teach Rey about magic. She had a pretty lax view on underage spellcasting so long as she was supervising. Rey first learned how to control her emotions so that her accidental bouts of magic became less and less. She mastered all kinds of household charms and spells, but especially ones used for cooking and baking. She also learned, without Maz’s instruction _of course,_ how to run Finn over with a broomstick, to turn the cat pink, and to multiply her stash of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. 

As Finn and Rey got further along in their education at Hogwarts, Maz would spend holiday breaks practicing defensive and offensive spells with them. Finn was two years older than Rey so she was often a bit behind him, but was always ahead of her classmates because of the knowledge and skills she acquired at home. Maz had fought in the wars against Grindelwald and Voldemort and she didn’t want her children to ever find themselves in a situation where they were defenseless. 

Over the years Rey had looked into trying to find her biological parents, but never found anything other than the note that was stuffed next to her days old swaddled body that was laid on the doorstep of a Muggle police station. Inside the envelope was a letter and a fine gold necklace with a pearl pendant. The note was short, it read:

_**“This is Rey. Sorry I can’t take her with me to NYC. Please keep her safe. Love always.”**_

Rey wore the necklace nearly every day and had opened and closed the letter so many times that it had begun to wear and fade. She had to update the Preservation Spell and _Papyrus Reparo_ Charm a few times a year. The handwriting looked like it belonged to a woman, and ever since Rey was old enough to understand the letter she wondered what had led her mother to write it. What happened to her? Why couldn’t she take her to America with her? Or maybe she just didn’t want to…but then why would she say that she would always love her and leave behind jewelry for her?

It didn’t make any sense and it had been slowly eating away at Rey for the better part of her almost twenty-five years. 

Finn had decided to move to New York City with Rey. Upending their entire lives was not a decision that she had made lightly. At first she considered moving by herself— she would never have asked Finn to relocate to another country for her probably hopeless endeavor to find her mother, but Finn had argued and insisted. He was not going to let his only family move to another continent, leaving them both alone. 

Finn knew for a fact that his parents were dead, they had died during the Second Wizarding War with Voldemort. They were both Muggle-borns and were killed by Death Eaters for sport the winter before the Battle of Hogwarts. He was only four years old at the time, but he could still remember his mother shoving him into a closet and magically locking it. Could still remember the sound of curses ricocheting off the walls. The sound of his parents shouting as they fought for their lives. He could still see the flash of green light through the crack under the door. 

His nightmares had lessened as he got older, but he preferred to not live by himself. Sometimes he would still go wake Rey up in the middle of the night like when they were kids. She never minded. It was nice to be needed. 

Finn had also recently broken up with his boyfriend and was looking for something to help distract him from his broken heart. He joked with Rey that the American boys would absolutely love his English accent. Rey would just roll her eyes and laugh.

“Hey Peanut, what are you in such a hurry for?” Finn asked Rey, who was almost done eating her lunch already. Usually Rey ate slowly, savouring every bite. A lingering reaction to not having enough to eat as a small child when she lived with her foster father and then having so much of it after moving in with Maz. 

“I have a meeting with Solo about a new assignment we're getting. I just don’t want to be late,” Rey shrugged then continued to inhale her fish and chips. Even though she was in a hurry she was not going to let any of it go to waste. She ate every last crumb. 

“Oh yeah! I’ll be in on that meeting as well,” Rose piped up. 

“Nice, we can go together. Glad you’ll be there too,” Rey replied, glancing over at Rose while she _Scourgified_ some tartar sauce off her blouse. 

Rose bit back a smile and suggested slyly, “Bet you’re looking forward to working closely with Solo again?”

Rey blushed a little, but tried to act clueless. “I mean sure…he’s a good Auror.” She was a terrible liar.

Rose and Finn gave each other a knowing look before Rose rolled her eyes and breathed out heavily through her nose. “Rey, you’re not fooling anyone. We’ve both seen the way you look at him.”

“Guys, there is nothing going on and there never will be. Even if he was attracted to me, which he’s _not,”_ Rey stated emphatically, "it’s a terrible idea to get involved with a coworker.”

“Yeah, but Cassian and Jyn are married and it’s never been a problem.” 

“Rose.” Rey gave her a pleading look. 

“Okay, alright.” Rose held up her hands in defeat and then went back to eating her shepherd's pie.

“So Peanut,” Rey inquired, in an obvious attempt to change the subject. “How’s the Dameron case coming along?”

Finn blew a frustrated huff of air out and his expression turned solemn. “Not well,” he shook his head, “There’s still no trace of him or his parents, but I’m hopeful that we’ll get a break in the case soon. I just have an instinct, a feeling, you know?”

✨🦋✨

Rey flicked her wand to open the conference room door for Rose who was levitating an evidence box. Rose lowered the box down onto the table next to the blue-uniformed police officer who was seated at the head of the table. Ben Solo was already there as well and was sitting on the opposite side from Rose. He was leaning back in his chair, sipping on his black coffee while reading today’s edition of _The New York Ghost._

The conference room, like the rest of the department, looked modern with it’s light gray walls, black ceiling, and recessed lighting. The floor appeared as though it was fashioned from one enormous slab of limestone. The wall opposite the large window was made completely of glass, allowing those at their desks to see in. However, just like the entirety of MACUSA, there was evidence here and there that the building had been constructed in the 1910’s with a neo-Gothic style. Hanging on the wall at the far end of the room was a very old, very ornately framed portrait of a long dead Auror Commissioner snoozing away in his wingback leather chair. 

“Officer Mitaka, so great to see you again,” Rey said, acknowledging the man as she rounded the table to sit next to Ben. She finally had another opportunity to be near him and she was most definitely going to take it. Being in Ben’s proximity always felt simultaneously thrilling and calming.

“It’s good to see you too.” The officer smiled as he looked over at her, his elevator-eyes staring at her intently as she pulled out her chair, sat down, and got comfortable. 

Solo breathed out a scowl and Rey gave him a curious look before addressing the officer again.

“So, what have you got for us?”

Dopheld Mitaka was a police officer with the NYPD and also happened to be a Squib. He gave the Auror Office leads on cases that the No-Maj police were working on that appeared to have a magical element to them. 

“This past weekend we had several reports made by students from universities in the area. All of them, males and females, reported being drugged at a party with some kind inhibition lowering aphrodisiac and then very willingly having sex with someone they already knew. Some of the victims were already in a relationship with each other.”

Rey’s brows furrowed, but she remained quiet while the officer continued.

“They reported that the effects were feeling hazy, like being very drunk, but remaining conscious, while also in an extremely heightened state of arousal. However, none of them tested positive for Rohypnol, Ecstasy, or any other drug that might have caused those symptoms. Furthermore, the drug in question seems to work inconsistently. One woman reported that she and her friend were drinking from the same cup, but only one of them was affected.”

“Hmm sounds like a potion with similar effects as Amortentia,” Ben speculated.

“Maybe that’s why it was inconsistent,” Rey suggested, glancing at him. “Most love potions require something of the person providing the potion, so that the victim will fall in love with them and only them. But this doesn’t sound like fake obsessive love, more like obsessive lust. And it seems highly unlikely that a bunch of Muggles, I mean No-Maj’s, worked with a witch or wizard to create said potion.”

“Yes,” Ben’s eyebrows were furrowed now too, “or that two people already in a sexual relationship would feel the need to drug their partner and themselves.”

“Exactly,” Officer Mitaka gestured in agreement, “and all of the people we interviewed who were not drugged stated that they believed the sex acts they participated in to be completely consensual. We were able to track down the man providing the drug or potion. He was able to escape us obviously, since he’s a wizard, but we did find some evidence in his apartment.”

Finally, Rose sat up straight and pointed her alder wand at the contents inside the evidence box that she had brought. _“Wingardium Leviosa,”_ she murmured. The evidence bags flew out of the box and landed on the table in neat rows. There were about twenty bags and each one had a glass bottle inside. Even though there were several vials it appeared as though there were only seven different types of potions among them. None of them were labeled, so Rose had organized the potions by color. 

“The Department of Confiscated Items already has these pieces of evidence marked and catalogued. I went ahead and owled a potions expert. She’ll be here this afternoon to look at them and determine what they all are. She said she should be ready to meet with you two in the morning.”

“Thank you, Rose,” Ben nodded.

“Yes, thank you,” Rey repeated to Rose too before looking at the officer again, “Mitaka, we’ll need copies of all the reports, interviews, and all the info you have on the potion supplier.”

“Sure thing. His name is Armitage Hux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my headcanon that Maz tried to adopt Harry, but Dumbledore said no. Poor Harry :(
> 
> This is my very first fan fic ever. Please be gentle, I haven't done any creative writing since circa 2003. But if you liked it maybe leave a comment!! 
> 
> Also, I made a Twitter! Please come say hi! [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey continue their investigation into the mysterious potions that have been circulating in New York City. They get one step further in finding the potion supplier while slowly growing closer to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for all the kudos, comments, and encouragement on my first chapter of my first fic! And especially thank you to my beta reader [ArtemisBare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBare/pseuds/ArtemisBare) she is seriously amazeballs!!!
> 
> The chapter count went up and the tags were updated!! (And will probably be updated again eventually) So much plot has found its way into my little story. My outline just exploded. I really don’t know how it happened. 
> 
> TW: the date rape drug/potion will be discussed in detail in this chapter and there will be a brief mention of past domestic violence towards a minor character.

“Hux?” Solo asked in surprise.

Every head turned towards Ben. “Do you know him?” Rey’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, we went to Ilvermorny together. We were in different houses, but we were friends.”

“Anything you might know about him that could be useful?” She swiveled her chair to the left a bit so she could see him better. 

Ben sighed and ran one of his large hands through his silky, black hair. “I’m not sure. I haven’t seen him much since graduation. He always had a penchant for breaking the rules when it suited him—"

“And you didn’t?” Rey eyed him with a doubtful grin.

“Of course not.” He smiled mischievously at her. She thought his smile was beautiful and perfect and devastating, with his dimples and slightly crooked teeth... and those lips. She resolved to try to make him smile as often as she could. 

“Somehow I don’t believe you.”

“Suit yourself,” he shrugged. 

Rey started to respond but Rose cleared her throat loudly, bringing them both back to the meeting at hand. Their eyes quickly left the other’s and landed across the table.

“Thanks again you two. We really appreciate everything,” Ben declared with a tone of finality, thus ending the meeting, and saving them both from any awkwardness. 

Officer Mitaka stood up and hastily excused himself after sliding over the reports he’d brought. Ben started quietly flipping through the stack; the edges of his mouth were curled just barely. 

__

With a swish of her wand, Rose returned all of the bagged potions back into the evidence box and levitated it out the room, but not before raising her eyebrows at Rey while darting her eyes over to Ben and then back to Rey in an absurdly obvious attempt to encourage her friend to talk or flirt or something with him some more. 

__

Rey shot her a look that said, _“I swear to god I will jinx you.”_

__

Rose left with an amused smile and Rey quietly vowed to embarrass her the next time she had a crush on someone. 

__

They silently gathered up their things and headed for the exit, but Rey turned to Ben as she opened the glass door. Her brain having finally thought of something to say to him. “So what houses were you two in?”

__

He grabbed the door and held it open for them. “Hux was in Wampus and I was in Horned Serpent.” Rey’s mouth opened to respond, but Ben cut her off, “Don’t worry, we’re nothing like your dreaded Slytherins.”

__

She rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling, but in an over exaggerated way. _Another Gryffindor joke._ Ben sniggered as he followed her out of the conference room, gaze lingering on the back of her head, hopeful for another flash of her hazel eyes. 

__

Just before heading for her desk she gave him a playful glance back and he rewarded her with another one of those charming, life-altering little smiles. 

__

✨🦋✨

__

They quickly submitted a written affidavit to The Iudicium, as they were hoping to get an arrest warrant by the end of the day for one Armitage Hux, but as the bored clerk in the court office informed them in between bites of his sandwich, the courts were all tied up. Ben and Rey were followed out by a flock of airplane shaped interdepartmental memos as they headed back towards the elevators, grumbling to each other about judges moving at a troll’s pace. 

__

The desks in the Auror Department were constantly changing locations depending on who was working on what case together— or who just wanted a different view of the city skyline. Without a word, Ben took the initiative to magically transported his desk right next to Rey’s, and she did a fairly good job of hiding her elation at the prospect of having him in such close proximity for the foreseeable future. They spent the rest of the afternoon reading through the police reports and interviews. Rey's chair rolling incrementally closer and closer, and she hoped that Ben's own drifting chair was intentional too. 

__

By the end of the day there were papers littered across both their desks. Ben kept levitating her blatantly lion encrusted tea cup off the reports and back to its saucer; clicking his tongue as he charmed the liquid rings out of the paperwork. Rey would just silently smirk and set her drink down on another report the next time she went for a sip. Revenge was apparently best served with afternoon tea. 

__

The next day Finn and Rey stopped by their usual coffeehouse, The Witch’s Brew, before heading up to the Auror Department on the 51st floor. While they stood in the elevator Rey teased her big brother for getting the most decadent frappuccino on the menu, complete with bright blue whipped cream, chocolate chips, caramel drizzle, color-changing candies and sprinkles, as well as fairy dust. He maintained that he just has a fun sense of adventure — and also _much_ better taste than Rey — and that she really needed to respect her elders anyway. 

Rey wondered if between Finn and Solo her eyes might someday get stuck from rolling them so much. 

__

The meeting with the potions expert wasn’t until ten, so in the meantime Rey sipped her ‘boring’ hazelnut latte and read through more interviews. The morning sun was illuminating the skyline and shining in through the windows causing a long moving shadow to eclipse into the space in front of her desk. 

__

“You planning on joining us, Kanata?” Ben muttered in mock concern as he approached.

__

Rey didn't even look up at him — she’d know that deep voice anywhere. She quirked her lips and retorted, “I've got a whole minute, Solo.” She could practically hear him smirking as he walked past her desk. 

__

She entered the conference room at _exactly_ ten’o’clock. Ben was looking down at the table, but she could see the poorly concealed grin that twisted across his lips as she went to sit next to him like she had done the day before. However, right as she reached for her chair Ben silently twitched his cypress wand, causing it to roll away from the table and butt against the window. She huffed and gave him an exasperated look. 

__

“Solo.” 

__

“What?” He looked up at her innocently, “I’m just being a gentleman.”

__

“Mm hmm… _sure_ you are.” She stood in front of the table waiting for him to _Accio_ her chair back. A few seconds later she felt the seat softly jut up against the back of her legs and she sat down; pursing her lips to try to hide her amusement. She knew that this was his payback for her stunt with the tea cup yesterday and she was already trying to think of the next way she could get a rise out of him. 

__

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by the arrival of their expert witness. “Good morning, Ms. Calrissian,” Ben said standing up.

__

“Good morning.” Rey stood up to greet her as well. 

__

“Oh please, call me Jannah,” the woman requested with a smile. She was wearing a white lab coat over a navy blue outfit and her dark braids were pulled back out of her face. She walked in briskly and gave them each a firm handshake. 

__

“And good morning to you two as well.” They all sat down as she lifted her beech wand to conjure up six of the seven different types of potions from yesterday, lining them up in the middle of the table. 

__

Now that the vials were out of their evidence bags and standing upright before them Rey was able to take a closer look at them. She noticed that each bottle had “F.O.” engraved on it in small letters and she shivered as she felt a quiet chill she couldn’t quite grasp. 

__

“So,” Jannah looked across at them, “I’ve been able to positively identify most of these potions using Scarpin’s Revelaspell and then separating the components out as though I were going to create an antidote. All of these potions are highly regulated by MACUSA, or at least will be soon I’m sure.”

__

“You identified most of them?” Rey asked as she set up her black and silver self-note-taking quill. 

__

“Yes, I recognize all but two of them. We’ve got a few poisons: _Noxious Potion, Death-Cap Draught, Malevolent Mixture—”_ She pointed her wand at the three bottles on the right end of the line up as she listed them off. One was acid green with a cloud of green smoke hovering above the liquid, the second was blood-red and bubbling just barely, and the third was dark purple, almost black, and thick enough that it did not allow for any light to pass through it. 

__

“—then we have _Veritaserum,”_ she pointed to a phial containing a clear liquid, “and an _Exploding Potion._ Those vials were disposed of by your Magical Bomb Squad as soon as I figured out what they were — which was fairly quickly.” 

__

“Merlin, how lucky that no one accidentally set them off,” Rey marveled aloud, but Ben appeared unphased. His dad was in charge of the Magical Bomb Squad and she wondered if Han had already told him all about the potion bombs last night. She wondered a lot of things about him, actually. 

__

“Yes, very. That potion is bright blue with little bolts of electricity running through it, if you happen to come across it again,” Jannah trailed off, looking up at the two of them like a teacher making sure her students were paying attention. They nodded. 

__

“Now,” she continued, directing her wand at the last of the bottles that were to her left, “these two I don’t recognize, however, I can surmise their purpose based on their ingredient breakdown. This one—” indicating the phial that was glowing a fluorescent yellow, “is a potion that will get the user high. It has opium poppies and psilocybin mush—”

__

“I’m sorry what?” Ben blurted out.

__

“Shrooms. Psychedelic mushrooms.”

__

“Ah, I see.” 

__

“But it also has a few ingredients from the _Draught of Peace,_ the _Elixir to Induce Euphoria,_ and a _Confusing Concoction._ It’s quite complex.”

__

“Is it addictive? Can you overdose?” Rey inquired, her nose scrunched up as she looked at the substance.

__

“Yes and yes, I think too much would cause seizures, respiratory depression, coma, death…but it does have components, such as ginger, peppermint, and lemon balm, that would work to counter what some may call a 'bad trip' and other ailments common to No-Maj street drugs.” 

__

Ben leaned forward onto the table and rubbed the hair on his chin, he’d had a bit more than a five’o’clock shadow lately. “So basically,” he said pensively, “someone’s trying to make the perfect drug. Take away most of the bad side effects, but still make sure it’s addictive enough to keep your customers coming back.” 

__

“Looks like it,” Jannah’s mouth was in a firm line that reminded Ben of his mother. All stern duty in the face of distasteful news.

__

“And our suspect is probably looking to sell to magical and non-magical users,” Rey remarked, turning her head left to look at Ben. 

__

“Likely yes,” he nodded towards her, “I wouldn't be surprised if we found this at No-Maj frat parties as well. They’re probably using them as guinea pigs.”

__

“Yeah, that would be my guess too.” Rey absentmindedly lifted her right hand to play with her pearl pendant. She did this when she was anxious or thoughtful. “Especially for the aphrodisiac potion since it appears that no one ingested it willingly.”

__

“Right,” Jannah interjected, “I’m fairly certain that this last one here is your culprit.” She levitated the bottle in question to hover and spin slowly above the center of the table. The potion inside was a translucent purplish-pink with a glittering sheen to it as the liquid swirled around inside on its own accord. 

__

“What did you figure out?”

__

“Well, it has a few components known to be in many love potions such as powdered moonstone, crushed apple seeds, and Ashwinder eggs, but its main ingredient I’ve never seen before. It’s some kind of flower, _that_ I can tell, but none of the other ingredients here cause increased arousal like what the victims had reported.”

__

“It looks like they may have been going for a kind of date rape drug,” Ben suggested, “but one where the victim pursues the perpetrator.” 

He wasn't surprised by much anymore, anything really, but he was still disgusted. This potion could be used to get the unwilling to submit, yes, but also to cause those who would never in their right mind aggressively pursue or force themselves upon another. The implications of this drug were nauseating, especially for No-Maj’s who would have no idea that they were a victim of such dark magic.

Rey glanced over at Ben again, her face reflected the same concerns that his did. “Yeah, I could see how that could be more attractive to use if the perp doesn't want their victim to be mostly unconscious or immobile.” 

__

He looked back at her, eyebrows raising a bit, “Or if they just have conflicted morals about roofieing someone and feel that this is somehow less nefarious.”

__

“But,” they both looked across the table at Jannah, “I didn’t find anything in it that would make them forget the experience, which is kind of surprising. Not a very efficient date rape drug if the victim can remember everything that happened, however hazy the memories are.”

__

“And also not if the victim only pursues someone they know,” Rey remarked. “None of them had sex with strangers that we know of. Now, most rapists do personally know their victims, but definitely not all.” 

__

Even though Rey was a witch and an Auror she was still familiar with the sickening jolt of fear that occurs when receiving unwanted advances from a creep with bad intentions. Those with magic can still be overpowered by other magic users, especially if their wand is taken from them. 

__

“I think that this was just an experimental batch,” Ben stated confidently, his long fingers tapping the table in barely concealed energy, “See how it worked and then go back and try to fix it so it has the intended effect.”

__

“We really need that warrant approved,” Rey sighed in frustration. 

__

Jannah lightly tugged on a few of her braids before saying, “I don't want to step on any toes, you guys are the detectives here, but…” 

__

“No, go ahead, we’d love to hear any information or ideas you have,” Ben gestured. 

__

Rey nodded in agreement, “Definitely.”

__

“Okay, well do you guys know who Shara Bey is?” Jannah asked.

__

“Hmm…I’m not sure,” Rey squinted, trying to wrack her memories. 

__

Ben paused for a few seconds before answering, “The name sounds familiar, but I can't remember why.”

__

“She’s the potioneer who came up with the groundbreaking antidote for the Imperius Curse.”

__

“Ahh yes, that’s right.” Ben had seen the headline about six months ago. It was a truly remarkable discovery that had rocked the Wizarding world. No longer could a witch or wizard falsely claim they’d been Imperiused to commit atrocities. If only the antidote had been found decades earlier. 

__

“Oh yeah, I remember now. Bloody amazing,” Rey leaned back in her chair. 

__

“Yes, well,” Jannah continued, “Nobody’s heard from her in months. And her son has been missing too. He’s that famous Quidditch player.”

__

Rey bolted upright in her chair, “You mean Poe Dameron?!” 

__

Ben and Rey looked at each other in shock for a few seconds while Jannah affirmed her suspicion. After asking her several more questions about this new lead, they stood up and thanked Jannah for her time and contribution to the case. Once the potions expert was gone they quickly turned towards each other and blurted out at the same time:

__

“We need to check on—”

__

“I’m going to owl—”

__

They paused. Ben’s eyes crinkling down at her and Rey biting her lower lip before smiling softly down at her right hand that was lightly touching the table. His left hand was doing the same only a few centimeters away. She wanted to run her thumb across his knuckles. 

__

Ben gestured with his other hand, “You first.”

__

“I was going to say—” Rey met his eyes, breathing him in. They were close…too close. She could faintly smell his cologne — or maybe it was just him. He smelled musky and woodsy. It was intoxicating. 

__

“—I have a contact uptown. She’s probably heard something about at least one of these potions. I’m going to owl her and see if she can meet up with me today.”

__

“Just you?”

__

The longing in his amber eyes made Rey wish that they were talking about anything other than work. The longing inside of her hoped that he had asked that because he wanted to spend more time with her, but she knew he was just eager to get the investigation rolling. 

__

Rey had stilled at his question though, mouth parting slightly. She couldn't help but glance down at his plush, kissable, lips before responding.

__

“I— I have a good rapport with her. I don’t think she would feel comfortable with anyone else there,” Rey swallowed then turned back towards the table, picking up her quill and wand to give her hands something to do. She felt like she had exposed too much of herself and wanted to hide away from his intense gaze before he figured her out. _Why did I have to look at his lips?_ Heat was starting to creep up her neck.

__

“Okay,” he nodded, eyes still studying her even after she turned away, “while you do that I’m going to check on that warrant and update Storm and Erso on the new development in the Dameron/Bey case.”

__

Rey agreed to the plan then conjured up a blank piece of paper for her letter; she purposefully did not use one with MACUSA letterhead. She sat down, but looked up in time to see him walk out and her eyes definitely _did not_ travel up and down the length of his tall body. Rey thought humorously that was whoever his tailor was deserved a raise for framing his… assets so well. 

__

✨🦋✨

__

“You know you’re not supposed to do that here right?”

__

“Good to see you too, Rey,” the blonde woman rolled her eyes and took another drag on her cigarette before stubbing it out on the stones of the bridge as they crossed underneath it. She vanished the cigarette butt and then quickly put her hazel wand back into her purse. 

__

It was mid-March and the area around the Glen Span Arch was beautiful. The trees were covered in blossoms and new green leaves. There were birds chirping merrily and the cool wind blew lightly over the Loch stream. It was a decently secluded section of Central Park, which was why it was their usual meet up spot, though it had been awhile. 

__

Rey let out a small huff, but smiled, “How’ve you been Kaydel?”

__

“Oh you know…same old shit, different day.”

__

Rey had met Kaydel Connix about ten months ago. She was a witness in one of Rey’s first cases since moving to New York. When Rey went to her apartment to follow up with a few more questions she found Kaydel on the floor, cowering as her boyfriend held both of their wands to her throat and was screaming in her face. She was covered in bruises. Rey quickly disarmed and arrested the wizard and ever since that day Kaydel had felt a sort of gratitude and loyalty towards her. 

__

Kaydel had a good heart, but a hard life, which Rey could definitely empathize with. She sometimes wondered how her own life would have turned out if she had been a Muggle or if Maz hadn’t cared so much about her. _“We all do the best with what we’re given,”_ Rey thought. 

__

If Kaydel needed the money for food, bills, or drugs — non-magic or magical, she wasn’t terribly picky — she had no problem scamming or stealing from well-to-do No-Maj’s. She had been caught a few times over the years, but in a city so large The Department of Magical Law Enforcement often had bigger fish to fry than some non-violent petty thief. 

__

They headed east along the Loch Walking Path towards the wooded Ravine. Rey held onto her crossbody bag with her right hand and kept her other in her pants pocket. The strap of her bag had a secret compartment for her wand so that it was always easily accessible when she had to conceal it. 

__

“Been staying safe?”

__

“Yeah, I’ve been living with Tallie in some famous No-Maj’s penthouse in Tribeca.”

__

Rey grinned, “Oh yeah? Do _they_ know you’ve been staying there?”

__

Kaydel had a devilish look in her eye. “Well, she would if she weren’t so busy in London with her actor boyfriend.”

__

Rey shook her head and smiled. She could just imagine Kaydel and her girlfriend squatting in some posh lady’s apartment. Drinking expensive wine and wearing designer clothes. Living their best lives. 

__

“So, have you heard anything about any new potions on the street?”

__

“I thought maybe that’s why you were here,” Kaydel said as she looked over at Rey, then back at the path in front of them. Rey waited to respond until the bird watcher they passed by was out of ear shot. 

__

“One glows yellow and will get you high. The other is a sort of glittering fuchsia color that we think might be some kind of date rape drug where the victim is a willing participant.”

__

Kaydel stared at Rey in horror for a few seconds. “Don’t know anything about that one, nor do I want to, but I do know about the other one. Used it actually… a few times.”

__

“What was it like?” Rey asked evenly, without judgement. Kaydel appreciated that Rey took everything in stride. She never lectured her or acted like she was some worthless addict.

__

Kaydel stopped walking momentarily. Her eyes glazed over a bit as she thought of the best way to describe it. “It’s like…” she started walking again, “…the most incredible rush ever. Like being shot through space at lightspeed and then landing in peace and joy and contentment. Nothing else matters. Nothing at all.”

__

Rey could understand the appeal. “Any unwanted side effects?”

__

“Besides it being expensive as hell? No, not for us the few times we’ve done it.”

__

“Have you heard anything else about it? How long has it been in circulation? Or what it’s called?” She had so many questions. 

__

“The only name I’ve heard it called is _Black Sunshine_.”

__

_“Black Sunshine,”_ Rey repeated.

__

“Yeah, it’s been around for, I don’t know, less than three months I think.” 

__

“What about the letters F.O.? They were on all of the potions we confiscated.”

__

Kaydel was silent for a moment. “Yeah, same as the ones we had. I’ve heard it stands for First Order, but I don’t really know much other than that.”

__

“Who did you get it from?”

__

“Some good-looking ginger guy.”

__

✨🦋✨

__

Ben wasn't in the office when Rey arrived at work the next day. He had owled her a quick message yesterday stating that there were no updates on the warrant for Hux so he would be out in the field on another case until this afternoon. They were at a stand still until the warrant came through. 

__

He had left a copy on her desk of all of Jyn and Finn’s notes on the Dameron/Bey case. Rey had already thoroughly interrogated Finn when she got home last night, but she still read all of their reports. They had interviewed all of Shara Bey’s coworkers at Apothecary Laboratories where she worked on her potion inventions and antidotes. She was a bit of a loner, however, and would often work from her home lab. It had taken the laboratory ten days to file a missing person’s report. 

__

Poe Dameron had taken a leave of absence as Quidditch Captain of The New York Titans to assist with the investigation. He told Finn that he felt like the worst son in the world for Floo calling his parents so little that he didn’t even know they had been missing until Finn came knocking on his door. 

__

Two months later Poe had vanished as well. The case had been dead in the water since. Neither tracking spells, _Appare Vestigium_ nor _Avenseguim,_ had worked because too much time had passed. Any magical markers that may have been left during their abductions had faded too much to decipher. There was no trace of any of them. 

__

“Have you had lunch yet?”

__

It took Rey a second to register the scene before her. Was Ben Solo really standing there with two takeaway bags asking if she’d eaten yet?

__

“Um no…not yet,” Rey responded tentatively. 

__

“Oh good,” he sighed (in relief?), as he conjured up a chair right next to her desk, sat down, and then held out one of the plastic bags expectantly. Rey’s eyes had followed his movements the entire time and now she was just staring at him with her mouth slightly agape. Luckily, she recovered quickly and took the bag from him.

__

“Thank you, Ben.” 

__

“No problem.”

__

He watched her while she opened the styrofoam container, waiting to open his own. She saw that it was a full English breakfast and looked up at him with a curious, but rather delighted little smile.

__

“I went to that place you guys always go to. The tiny redhead witch at the counter said that you’d be in the mood for breakfast today. I didn’t even tell her who I was buying for,” he shrugged while digging in his own bag. “She's a bit odd, no?”

__

“Yeah, but in the best way possible,” Rey chuckled, even though she was still reeling from the fact that he even knew what her favorite restaurant was. Maybe Solo _did_ pay attention to her more than she had previously thought. 

__

Rey settled into her lunch and she wasn’t sure what smelled better, the food or him... 

Him, definitely him.

__

“So tell me what you learned from this contact of yours.” 

__

Ben leaned back into the chair and bit into his Cornish Pasty. His long legs were stretched out and crossed at the ankle in front of him. It took an exceptional amount of willpower for Rey to keep her eyes from straying up and down his big, muscley body that was so casually sprawled out right next to her. 

Their conversation eventually strayed from the case and onto other topics. They both held back from asking the other anything overly personal, but it was an easy conversation. Rey thought it might have been the longest, most natural chat they’d ever had. She was feeling so comfortable and warm now; learning a little bit more about him, sharing about herself, laughing with him. It was really, very nice.

__

Neither of them had realized how much time had flown by until a mustard-yellow interdepartmental memo landed on Rey’s desk, popping their little bubble that had deceived her into feeling like they were the only two people in the entire building.

She quickly ripped it open. The warrant had been approved. It was time to bring in their man.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spent more time on the Harry Potter Wiki, Reddit, and Google researching spells, potions, and other Potter related stuff (and also drugs…) in the last few weeks than I have in my entire life (and its been so fun and nostalgic). In regards to this chapter specifically, there is no common census on the limitations of the Appare Vestigium or Avenseguim spells that Newt uses to track Tina in CoG. Therefore, I have come up with my own headcanon for it to fit my story. I don’t see this happening often in the future, but if there is something I want to write about that is unclear in canon I will just make up the details. 
> 
> Also, can you guess who the famous No-Maj posh lady is supposed to be?? Comments are my crack so let me know who you think it is and what you thought of this chapter! But ya know, only if you feel like it!!
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter!! [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are finally able to pursue their suspect, Hux, but there’s something not quite right about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has joined me on this magical little adventure. Your kudos and comments have meant the world to me.

A light fog was settling over Brooklyn, giving cover as Ben and Rey Apparated near the building where the NYPD had found Hux living. It was still early in the afternoon on a Wednesday so there weren’t too many other people milling about on the sidewalk just yet.

The cool breeze passed through the gap in Rey’s unbuttoned peacoat, but the Shield Vest she wore underneath her layers did not allow for the cold air to penetrate through. They had each donned one before leaving Headquarters as an extra precaution. MACUSA had been importing the protective vests — and hats, cloaks, and gloves — from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes for the last two decades. They wouldn’t protect against the more powerful curses, but were beneficial against light to moderate spells, especially if hexed by a hidden assailant. 

She glanced over at Ben and caught a glimpse of his Shield Vest peeking out from his slightly unbuttoned dark flannel. In his haste he had left a few more buttons undone than usual. Not that Rey was complaining. 

As they walked along he rolled up the sleeves to his denim jacket and flannel underneath, revealing his muscular forearms — and Rey wasn’t complaining about that either. 

A row of connected brownstone townhouses came into view as they rounded the corner. “I can’t believe he’s been here this whole time,” Ben murmured quietly, “I only live a few blocks away…I know we’ve barely seen each other since school, but he could have reached out if he needed…” 

Rey looked up at him with a small frown. She could sense the unease in him about having to apprehend his old friend. She didn’t know what to say out here in the open, but she wanted to offer him some comfort. Quickly, she reached out and squeezed his wrist. It was only for the briefest of seconds, but she noticed that her grip couldn't quite make its way around his wrist, not even close. 

Startled out of his thoughts by her touch, he scrambled to look down at her hand — that was now making its way back to her coat pocket — then up to her face to connect for just a moment, but she was already focused on the stairs that led up to their destination. His skin felt a tingling type of heat where her hand had just been.

Even though they had only shared cases a few times over the last year they were often on the same page without speaking, without really even thinking about it. They simultaneously cast an Anti-Disapparition Jinx on the dwelling so Hux couldn’t escape quite so easily this time. Their twin spells wound around each other in a flash of spiraling lights before melding to jet off through the walls, causing the exterior of the brownstone to glow brighter than it would have from just one spell, and then return to its natural color. 

It was a phenomenon that had occurred before — with him, and only him — but Rey dismissed it as her hidden attraction manifesting outwardly.

_They say that magic is just the power of wishes made real._

Once inside the building’s shared hallway they cast a few different Muggle Repelling Charms. The less people around the better as they weren’t sure how dangerous he was and didn’t want to take any chances. The arrest warrant had also included authorization for a no-knock entry. 

_“Alohomora.”_

Rey went for the door first, she had a habit of taking the lead, charging ahead — always had. However, Ben put his arm out and gave her a stern look, shaking his head slightly. Her eyes widened for a fraction of second at the feeling of his strong forearm catching her abdomen, but when she peered up at him it was with a look, amused at his apparent chivalry — _she was an Auror after all —_ but then nodded in agreement. This wasn’t the time to argue, and Rey had a feeling that Ben wouldn’t be swayed by any reason she gave him, anyway. 

__

And there was _something_ about his desire to go first into danger, to be the protector, that caused her stomach to flutter. Rey was no stranger to wizards trying to protect her over the years, but before it had always felt like she was being made to feel small or incompetent. It was frustrating. But with Ben it felt different somehow, more genuine. She felt safe with him — and not just because he was a good Auror. 

__

With a smooth soundless motion, Ben opened the front door and entered with Rey following quickly, wands at the ready. She silently shut the door behind them. The entryway was small so they were a bit cramped in the long, compact hallway. Ben had paused to wait for her, making it so that Rey, who was not a short woman, could not see anything through his tree-like torso. If she weren’t trying to be quiet she would have huffed in amusement. 

__

They slowly made their way through the hall in front of them that led into the main living area. The townhouse was completely silent. All of the lights were off, but there was more than enough afternoon sunshine creeping in through the windows that they didn’t need to use _Lumos_ to see. The walls and trim were bright white and the wooden floors were slate gray. The place looked completely modern except for a fancy chandelier that hung over the entryway. 

__

Rey cast a nonverbal Shield Charm around them and then felt the strange swooping sensation of Ben casting the _Homenum Revelio_ spell. He nodded towards the opening at end of the hall, indicating that his wand had warned him of another human’s presence. They quickened their pace towards the spell’s target. Hux would have felt the spell too and would be on alert to their intrusion now. 

__

The open space they entered into had a black and white kitchen to the left and a living room to the right. It held black and grey chairs and a couch, a silver coffee table, and a large bookshelf against a brick wall. The area was sparse and immaculately clean. 

__

Before they could take more than a brief look there was quick movement near the dark bookshelf, then a crackle of electricity, and an explosion of blue flames.

__

Pieces of wood and fluff shattered throughout the smoky air as the _Exploding Potion_ caused most of the furniture to blow apart as though a small bomb had detonated. They were thrown backwards into a wall of kitchen cabinets and drawers. 

__

Rey’s protective enchantment, as well as their hidden Shield Vests, had safeguarded them from the worst of the blast, but their wands still whipped through the air with ingrained practice to cast more defensive spells. Ben cast a Flame-Freezing Charm to cool the heat while Rey cast a Cushioning Charm to break their fall. 

__

Having made sure he was ahead of her, Ben had been closer to the explosion and had taken more of the impact. Rey’s heart was pounding in her chest as her eyes frantically searched his face to make sure he was alright. He was covered in a light layer of soot and was coughing, but appeared unharmed. _Thank Merlin._

A fiery sort of protectiveness roiled up inside her. There was absolutely no way in hell she was going to let their suspect escape. 

__

The red-haired man on the other side of the room stood up shakily and examined his left leg where a piece of shrapnel had caused a minor injury. Cursing in frustration, he noticed that the two Aurors were already moving. He turned on the spot, trying to Disapparate, but nothing happened. He swore again, before aiming his wand at them. 

__

Recovering in what felt like a millisecond, Ben and Rey started sending Disarming and Stunning spells towards their assailant in a synchronized attack like well timed arrows. A kaleidoscope of colors jetted through the air as each side traded hexes. Ben and Rey worked together seamlessly, relentlessly casting offensive spells while simultaneously defending each other from attack. 

__

Afterwards, Rey wondered why Hux didn’t send any Unforgivable Curses their way. Maybe he just wasn’t powerful enough.

__

A bead of perspiration rolled down Hux’s temple and a look of feral panic crossed his face. Like a wounded animal that knows it’s about to be caught. His face screwed up in concentration as he tried to defend himself and incapacitate his adversaries. 

__

With a determined step, Rey advanced upon him while Ben furiously cast another _Protego_ to further fortify her against attack. 

__

_“Stupefy!”_

__

The Stunning Spell hit Hux square in the chest and he fell to the ground unconscious, landing on his side. His hawthorn wand soared through the smoke like a magnet to Ben who had cast a quick _Expelliarmus_ as he fell. 

__

_“Incarcerous.”_

__

Angry black ropes sprung from Rey’s wand, binding the _Stupefied_ body that lay amongst the rubble of the living room. She exhaled a harsh breath, relieved and satisfied at her victory over the wizard who could have caused Ben unthinkable harm.

__

Her attention was quickly diverted to the small blue fires that were still lingering throughout the space. They hurriedly went about the room using the Extinguishing Spell and Aguamenti. 

Rey was walking backwards now, too focused on surveying for anymore flames to stop herself from accidentally bumping into Ben. 

__

“Oof.”

__

It felt like she had backed into a redwood; sturdy and immovable. They both turned at the same time.

__

“Oops, sorry!” She smiled shyly up at him. 

__

He just chuckled softly and reached for her hair. Rey stilled, gaping up at him as he brushed some dust away and pulled a piece of cotton leftover from the exploded sofa from her locks. _Merlin,_ what she would give to have his hands running through her hair — or to run hers through his. 

__

“Oh…thank you.” Her skin felt hot under his gentle touch. She avoided his eyes by watching his fingers let the soft fibres fall to the floor. 

__

“You’re hurt!” She reached for his other arm that had a line of blood trickling down to his hand.

__

“Oh, it’s not that bad. I can—”

__

But Rey, in a surprising show of force, was already pushing him to sit down on the only chair left intact; their unconscious bounty lay completely forgotten. Ben stared up at her in wonder while she focused her rowan wand at his shoulder, further ripping open the denim jacket and blood-soaked flannel sleeve underneath to get a better look at the trauma. The gash wasn’t the worst she had seen in her years as an Auror, but it still needed to be healed immediately. 

__

_“Vulnera Sanentur,”_ she crooned softly, pouring all of her magic and skill into the spell as she traced her wand over the injury. The blood flow stopped and the laceration started to heal. She wiped away the residue with her bare hand — her trembling fingers lingering a bit — and then rhythmically intoned the incantation a third time, knitting the large cut back together entirely. 

__

_“Accio Dittany!”_

__

A dark brown vial shot out of her bag. She applied a few drops to his upper arm, causing green smoke to furl upward from the scab that was forming. Rey bit her lower lip concernedly as she surveyed the wound that now appeared to be a few days old. She sighed in relief as she smoothed her fingers purposefully over it. With each passing touch the remaining damage healed more and more until it was completely gone. There was no trace left of the injury that had torn apart his skin. 

__

_“Reparo,”_ she whispered shakily, mending his shirt and jacket back to their former state. Rey had always had a prodigy-like gift for healing, mending, and repairing. She had considered becoming a Healer, or a broomstick mechanic, but ultimately felt that her calling was in fighting the Dark Arts. 

__

Finally, she looked at his face. His expression was hard to decipher — a mixture of shock, gratitude, and such tenderness. It was an expression that she had never seen before, from anyone. She wished that she could bottle it up and treasure it forever; internally cursing herself for not owning a Pensieve, or even knowing where to find one.

__

Her heart rate had picked up again, so loud she was almost sure he could hear it. If she had been a braver woman she would have kissed him right there. 

__

“Thank you, Rey,” he rumbled quietly as he stood. She looked up at him a bit sheepishly, having just had such an intimate moment.

__

“You’re welcome,” she swallowed, then glanced down at the floor. “Um, I’ll just— I’ll go search the rest of the house for any evidence…if you want to stay with him and look around down here?” Rey cocked her head towards the man on the floor who still had not stirred. 

__

“Okay,” he replied simply, watching her with an unreadable, but intense expression until she had walked out of sight. Still in awe of the remarkable healing powers she had displayed, not only with a wand and a spell, but with her very fingers. Ben lifted his hand to run it over where minutes before he had been cut and bleeding. His skin and muscles still felt warm and tingly from the her healing touch — and suddenly, it dawned on him what she had done earlier out on the sidewalk, when she had grabbed his wrist...

__

As Rey made her way through the small, but upscale townhouse she silently reminded herself that healing each other was something Aurors did all the time and that she needed to _calm the fuck down_ and focus on her task at hand. She huffed out a determined breath and opened the hall closet to search it.

__

Once upstairs she noticed that it was just as sparsely furnished and decorated as the downstairs had been, but in the same way that showed off an ultra-modern, minimalist style…or maybe Hux just didn’t find many things that sparked joy. 

The bed had been perfectly made, which did not surprise her in the least. The bathroom, however, did come as a bit of a surprise. The edges of the garden tub were covered in various sized bottles. Rey chuckled as she turned a bath bomb over in her hand. _So the bastard did enjoy a few things._ She magicked all of the products into a black leak-proof bag that she conjured up. 

Rey doubted that his shampoo was secretly a dark potion, but you never know, so just in case. Well, at least that’s what she told herself as a petty thrill rolled through her. 

__

Once the upstairs was thoroughly searched she headed back down to the living room. It turned out that other than the fluorescent yellow _Black Sunshine_ potions, that Ben had found inside a few hollowed out books (and the potentially criminal bath products), there was nothing else of interest there. The _Exploding Potion_ Hux had thrown at them had apparently been his only one, _thank Merlin._

__

_“Accio_ portkey portmanteau.”

__

The silver and gold triangle-shaped casket flew out of Rey’s tan crossbody bag. She caught the portmanteau neatly and set it down on the bookshelf next the black divider box that Ben had conjured to safely place all of the glowing potions into. Rey noticed that there were a few glass bottles of the same size as she had seen before, but there were also several much smaller vials as well. She guessed that these were being sold as single doses of the drug. She stashed the box next to the black bag that was already in her satchel that held an Undetectable Extension Charm. 

__

“Are you ready?” Rey asked as she brought the portmanteau over to where Hux was still lying.

__

“Yeah, let me get his hand free.” Ben squatted down and wrangled one of Hux’s hands out of the ropes. Rey knelt beside him and set the pyramid-shaped box on the floor. She pressed her fingerprint onto the keyhole, causing the triangle walls to open up like flower petals in bloom. The portkey inside was a paperweight in the shape of a golden cube, about nine centimeters in height, with the seal of the Auror Department stamped onto each side. 

__

Rey set the square portkey into Hux’s limp hand while they each hurriedly leaned in to place their fingers on it. Once the portmanteau was opened the portkey inside would activate in ten seconds. Rey watched as Ben’s hand reached out and covered hers. It was large enough that he could engulf her hand and the entire cube in his grasp. His palm was warm and surprisingly soft. And _Merlin,_ what it did to her to feel his touch on her skin so deliberately like this. 

__

She let out a soft gasp right before that familiar feeling of being hooked by the naval and dragged through nothingness took hold.

__

The portkey landed all three of them in an interrogation room back at Headquarters. The walls of the room were paneled with sheets of durasteel that had been imbibed with every spell imaginable to keep someone from escaping. There was no visible door. Only Aurors and other select MACUSA employees were given access to come and go as they needed.

__

Ben’s hand left Rey’s to push Hux over onto his back. The force of the portkey had apparently jolted him back into consciousness. His wide eyes were staring straight at Ben in…panic? Recognition? Anger? Rey wasn’t sure. 

__

“Hello, Hux. Can’t say it's a pleasure seeing you again,” Ben greeted him cooly.

__

He didn’t respond other than to close his eyes and breathe out a sigh of…relief? 

__

_“Petrificus Totalus.”_

__

_“Evanesco.”_

__

_“Fulgari.”_

__

_“Finite.”_

__

Rey paralyzed Hux right before Ben vanished the ropes that had been wrapped around his entire body. She then bound his hands in luminous gold cords that twisted around his wrists and up each forearm. After he was secured Ben reversed the Full-Body Bind Curse so that he could move again.

__

Ben magically lifted Hux up to standing. “Have a seat,” he gestured towards the white table in the center of the room. Hux blew out a large, sullen breath as he plopped down on one of the chairs. He had on a simple t-shirt, fitted jeans, and expensive looking sneakers; all black, but now with smudges of dust and debris from the explosion. His hair was falling into his face and he looked as though he hadn’t shaved in a couple of weeks.

__

At that point Rose walked in through the durasteel wall behind Hux. “Any evidence for me to collect?” she inquired brightly. 

__

Rey was in the middle of removing her now dirty peacoat. “Yeah, hang on.” She pulled the bag and box from her faux-leather bag and placed them into the evidence box that Rose had. 

__

Ben held out the hawthorn wand from where he had just sat down. “And one wand belonging to Armitage Hux.”

__

It was then that Rose turned to look upon their captured suspect. Brown eyes widening as they met his green. Her mouth opened in surprise as his eyes traveled down her body and then back up to hold her gaze. 

__

“Rose?”

__

“Oh, sorry,” she laughed awkwardly as she confiscated the wand. Rey gave her a curious, but very amused look. 

__

“Thanks, guys.” Her olive cheeks were flushing as she hastily exited through a different wall than she had entered. 

__

Oh, Rey was _definitely_ going to tease her for this later.

__

“So Hux, tell us about these potions.” Ben leaned forward onto the table and looked at him expectantly. Rey had already decided to let him take the lead on questioning since he had a history with him. 

__

“I can’t.”

__

“Sure you can.”

__

Hux gave him a hard look and raised his voice a decibel. “No Ben, I _can’t.”_

__

“Why not?”

__

He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed heavily. The veins in his forehead started to bulge as his face and neck turned red. Rey looked over at Ben who was studying him intently. 

__

“I just...” It was as though he was fighting to get the words out. “...I just can’t,” he gritted out. His eyes flew open and he looked at Ben desperately. They stared at each other for several prolonged seconds before—

__

“Goddamnit.” Ben stood up abruptly. “Guard!”

__

The second tallest, and hairiest, man Rey had ever seen walked in through the wall. When she had first met him last year she wondered if he had any giant’s blood in him like her old Care of Magical Creatures professor had, though she certainly didn’t ask him. 

__

“Hey Chewie, will you take him to holding?”

__

“Sure thing, Ben.” He doffed his hat at Rey as she walked past him. “Rey, always a pleasure.”

__

“Hi, Chewie.” She smiled wide at him. 

__

It didn’t matter where in the durasteel walls they exited through, all points led into the same adjoining room that had a one way window looking in. She peered up at Ben as they briskly exited the small chamber and made their way towards the opposite end of the Auror Department. “Do you really think he’s Imperiused?”

__

“Who fucking knows,” he sighed. “Luckily there’s a cure for it now.” 

__

After finding out that the entirety of MACUSA did not have any of the _Self-Sovereignty Serum_ in their little onsite apothecary, they sat down at their desks to write a few official letters of request. Ben wrote to Apothecary Laboratories while Rey wrote to St. Jouge’s Hospital for the Ailing and Maimed. They requested responses ASAP and owled the letters in bright red envelopes that reminded Rey of a Howler. Not that she would know from personal experience, _obviously._

__

Apothecary Laboratories responded within the hour. They had already transferred all of their stock to the hospital’s pharmacy and did not have any more ready as it took months to brew. St. Jouge’s responded shortly after.

_**Ms. Kanata,** _

_**Thank you for your inquiry. Unfortunately, our supply of the Self-Sovereignty Serum is critically low. We regret the delay this may cause your investigation, but we cannot distribute the potion to the Auror Office without proof that the suspect is under the Imperius Curse. A few drops of Veritaserum will be sufficient. Please respond with the date and time that our representative should be in attendance to witness the proof in person.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Gial Ackbar, Chief Healer** _

Rey groaned loudly then handed the letter to Ben who swore quietly. “Shit, alright let's go talk to Cassian.”

__

✨🦋✨

__

_Knock, knock_

__

“Come on in.” Captain Andor was tilted back in his chair reading a report with his feet up on his desk. There were papers scattered across it as well as pictures of his wife and children. They sat down in the chairs on the other side while he sat up straight and placed his forearms onto the desk. “What can I do for you two?” 

__

They proceeded to explain the entire situation: their suspicion that Hux was Imperiused, their requests for the _Self-Sovereignty Serum,_ the hospital’s response, and now their need to use _Veritaserum._

__

“Ben, you two are going to have to talk to your mother. She’s the only one with access to the Truth Serum seeing as how she keeps all of them locked in her office now.”

__

His head fell back against the seat. “I was afraid of that.”

__

“Sorry man,” Cassian chuckled. “Trust me, I know how mad she was that you missed your birthday dinner last month. I had to hear _all_ about it at our meeting that Monday and how I’m apparently working you too hard.”

__

“Benjamin Solo you missed your own birthday party?” Rey teased him in feigned outrage.

__

“Oh not you too,” he retorted, suppressing a grin. _“Come on,_ let's get this over with.”

__

Rey giggled as they made for the door. “Hey now, I adore your mother.”

__

“Okay, well then _you_ can do the talking.”

__

Chief Leia Organa was the Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her corner office was a couple floors up on the same level as the courts and a few of the other departments she held command over. The door opened right as Ben lifted his fist to knock. He hesitantly leaned forward into the entryway and said, “Is now a good time? We have a time sensitive request—”

__

“Benji, come in!” 

__

A short woman in royal blue robes rose from her desk to greet them. Even though her stature was small she had a commanding presence. Her kind eyes crinkled at the sight of them walking into her office. 

__

When Rey had told her former boss, Harry Potter, that she was planning on applying for an Auror position in New York City, she had expressed her trepidation about starting a new job with new protocols and authority figures. Harry had assured her that while Leia was fierce, she was also fair and gracious. The few times he had met her she had actually reminded him a bit of his mother-in-law, who he held in very high regard, but was, admittedly, a little afraid of. 

__

With a wave of her hand Leia magicked the door closed behind them in a lazy, yet impressive display of wandless magic. “So good of you to drop by. I know how _busy_ you always are,” she drawled archly.

__

“Can we please not do this at the office?” Ben muttered as he sat down in one of the guest chairs, placing his ankle atop the opposite knee. Rey’s thigh brushed up against him as she went for the other chair and they made eye contact for barely a second before his mother started again. 

__

_“Well,_ at the office is the only time I get to see you apparently,” she chided from the other side of her dark Kriinwood desk. 

__

Deciding that now would be a good time to intervene before whatever this was got out of hand, Rey interjected, “Chief, Ben and I were—”

__

“Rey, darling! So lovely to see you, as always. I do hope that Ben here is treating you alright. He isn’t making you work the kind of hours he seems to think this job requires?”

__

Ben massaged his forehead with one hand, but said nothing other than a resigned sigh. 

__

“Erm no—” Rey wasn’t sure if Leia was genuinely inquiring or if this was just another dig at her son. Probably both. “Everything’s been going fine on that front, we work really well together actually.”

__

_“Really?”_ her eyes glittered. She sounded a bit more elated than Rey thought the situation called for, but maybe she was just truly pleased to hear that they had a positive professional relationship. Ben however, was trying to sink even farther down into his seat. “Oh I’m so happy to hear that Ben has found a partner who is such a good fit for him.” She smiled serenely at Rey who was at a loss for words.

__

Fortunately, she was saved from having to respond because at that moment Ben started loudly coughing and clearing his throat.

__

“Cough drop?” Leia offered innocuously as one flew out of her desk drawer. 

__

He glared at her. “No. Thank you.”

__

“Chief,” Rey was desperate to redirect the conversation. “We need to ask for your authorization to use _Veritaserum_ on a suspect who we think is under the Imperius Curse.” Rey spelled out the whole story to her just as they had done with Cassian. Ben sat quietly as the two women held their conversation. Leia’s eyes darting over to Ben occasionally. 

__

After Rey had finished speaking, Leia flicked her wand to produce a small phial of clear liquid seemingly out of thin air. She was quite protective of the secret hiding place in her office. She rolled the little glass bottle over in her fingers as she spoke. 

__

“I’ll give my permission, however, you’ll need a judge to sign off on it too before you can administer it.” Rey’s face fell. “I know,” Leia continued, “but sometimes in order for justice to truly be served we must take our time. Also, you cannot question Mr. Hux while he is under the influence of the potion or else anything he says will not be admissible in court.” 

With that, she floated the vial through the air towards them. Ben reached out and grabbed it. “Understood, thanks Chief.”

Leia rolled her eyes at Ben’s insistence on calling her ‘chief’ instead of ‘mom’ while on the clock. “Yes, thank you _Chief,”_ Rey nodded, thoroughly failing to hide her grin at the two of them. Leia gave her a wry little smile in return.

✨🦋✨

Even though _Veritaserum_ was the strongest Truth Potion known to wizardkind, it could still be resisted via Occlumency making it unfair to use when some would be able to resist while others could not. The answers given could also be skewed if the drinker was not in their right mind. They might be telling the truth as they see it, but if their perception was divorced from reality then any information obtained would not be the actual truth. Furthermore, it cannot override powerful concealment magic such as the Fidelius Charm. There was even some debate as to if an Imperiused person could divulge secrets their master had forbade them from telling, but the Chief Healer had seemed certain it would work in his letter. 

__

In short, _Veritaserum_ was not reliable enough to use at trial and therefore was rarely utilized by MACUSA law enforcement. 

__

The Iudicium had closed at four thirty and it was almost five in the afternoon by the time they were done with Leia so they had to wait until the next day to petition the court. She had written out her expressed authorization and parameters for using the potion to be submitted with their request. She also made Ben promise to take her and Han out to dinner this weekend. _“Yes, Chief. Pick a place and I’ll be there.”_

__

The next morning they were waiting outside the court office before it even opened. They made small talk until the first staff member arrived. It was a pretty little brunette clerk with bouncing curls and a bosom to match who chirped, “Good morning!” to Ben much too cheerily for 7:53 a.m. She chatted him up while unlocking the door. She didn’t even look at Rey, who was icily sizing her up and down. 

__

They followed her in and waited at the counter that separated the public from the court staff. Ben let her get settled before he leaned onto the counter — that was right in front of the court clerk’s desk — and held out their petition to her. 

__

“We really need this to be seen by a judge as soon as possible,” he said, making eye contact with her.

__

“Of course.” She looked up at him and fluttered her eyelashes. “I’ll put it right through for you, Mr…?”

__

“Solo, but you can call me Ben,” he answered with a small smile.

__

A stab of jealousy, that Rey knew she had no right to, pierced her gut. She had no claim to this man. Still, she turned around and pressed her back against the counter so that she didn’t have to watch the girl giggle and introduce herself as Jessika _(“but you can call me Jess!”)_ while stamping today’s date onto the document. 

__

After he thanked the clerk they turned to leave. Ben opened the door for Rey and lightly placed his palm at the small of her back as she walked out into the hallway. However, Rey was so lost in thought she didn’t even notice. She only made it a few steps before her curiosity got the best of her. She took a deep breath. 

__

“So do you think flirting with the clerk is going to get our request granted any sooner?” she asked casually, as though she were just making conversation and not dying from a shot of insecurity.

__

It took Ben a few seconds to respond, he looked surprised by her question. “I don’t— I don't know that that qualifies as flirting so much as— but um, hopefully it’ll work if she thought so,” Ben shrugged at her. “We’re getting desperate at this point and tomorrow is Friday and we don’t want to have to wait the entire weekend so...” he trailed off sheepishly.

__

Rey stared down at the floor in silence. _That was not very reassuring._ When she looked up again she realized that Ben was watching her.

__

“Oh, well, maybe you can go back on your lunch break and see if it’s been signed yet. I’m sure Jess would _love_ to see you again,” she suggested in a voice as playful as she could muster. 

__

He snorted as they entered the elevator. “It takes a lot more than some doe eyes to get my attention, _trust me,”_ he looked over at her. “Plus, she didn’t look a day over twenty." 

__

_“Oh no,”_ Rey thought to herself, _“Is Solo into older women? Or maybe just women his own age?”_

__

She was going to be twenty-five in June and Ben had just turned thirty-two in February. Was seven years, four months, and some odd days too much of an age difference? She had not previously thought so, but now she was wracked with worry that she never even stood a chance. 

__

_“It takes a lot more than some doe eyes to get my attention.”_ Rey had no idea what it actually took to get his attention. She had noticed on her first day of work that he wasn’t wearing a wedding ring, but in the year since then she’d never heard anything about his dating life. The clerk had certainly been beautiful, with long dark hair and features that were much more interesting than her own. Rey had always been somewhat confident in her looks, but now she felt a pang of anxiety and self-doubt. 

__

As they stepped off the elevator Rey decided that she needed some fresh air to clear her head. “I’m going to get some coffee, then go see a witness on a different assignment.”

__

Ben was looking at her with a worried and slightly confused expression. He started to say something, but Rey assumed he was going to try to convince her to stay at the office to wait on their request. She quickly interjected, “Don’t worry, I’ll come back immediately if the petition is approved. Just owl me or send your patronus.” 

__

He still looked conflicted when he said, “Alright… Hopefully I’ll see you sooner rather than later…?“

__

Not knowing what to say, she gave him a tight smile in response. With that she turned around and re-entered the elevator. 

Once the doors slid shut Ben ran his hand through his hair and whispered, 

__

“Fuck.”

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hereby dedicate Hux’s bath bombs to [ArtemisBare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBare/pseuds/ArtemisBare) aka Fandelion, who herself deserves all the Lush bath bombs in the world for being the best alpha/beta reader in the galaxy and for making me SHINY.
> 
> I couldn’t find any canon information on magical hospitals in the U.S. so I got the name of St. Jouge’s Hospital for the Ailing and Maimed from this lovely Harry Potter [headcanon tumblr](https://the-wizarding-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/148117388831/wizarding-hospitals-in-the-states) that I found.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending most of the day apart, Ben and Rey meet back up to interrogate Hux, who gives them enough information to continue their hunt for the wizard behind the new potions and the missing potioneer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> I can never say enough how much your comments and kudos mean to this baby fic writer's heart *sniff*
> 
> And endless thank you's to [ArtemisBare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBare/pseuds/ArtemisBare) aka Fandelion who is a multitasking queen for doing the jobs of both alpha AND beta.

The first truly warm day of Spring brought with it clear blue skies and a bright sun beaming down onto the pavement. It also came with a chill in Rey’s heart as she reflected back on her morning with Ben.

_That fucking clerk._

She nervously played with her pearl pendant as she waited in line at a coffee cart amongst the No-Maj’s of downtown Manhattan. Her thoughts were so preoccupied that she didn’t even realize it was her turn until the No-Maj behind her very rudely informed her so. Startled out of her thoughts, she hastily ordered a simple iced vanilla latte and a cranberry muffin before paying the incognito wizard a few Dragots. The rest of her morning was spent following up on assignments that she had been neglecting since starting on the potions case at the start of the week.

By lunchtime she still hadn’t heard from Ben; and she definitely _did not_ want to know if he had gone to the court office on his break. She didn’t think her heart could take the thought of him giving that devastating smile to someone else. Someone who might be brave enough to chase after their desires. 

She felt like a poor excuse for a Gryffindor. 

Instead, she met up with Rose at their usual spot, the cozy restaurant with the best Irish and British fare in New York, in her opinion at least. She could always count on Rose to cheer her up; and as much as she loved her brother, Finn, she didn’t really want to talk to him about her aching crush on their coworker that felt like it was becoming much more than a crush at this point. 

Rey waited until they were seated in their comfy booth and had placed their orders before bringing up what she had been dying to poke fun at Rose for. 

“So,” she peered at her with a slight smirk, “want to tell me about that little moment you had yesterday?” 

The sugar Rose had been about to pour into her iced tea scattered all over the table. “Little moment? No idea,” she shrugged nonchalantly, but looked at Rey as though she might have some idea. 

Rey gave her a pointed look.

“Yeah, ya know, when you were practically Confunded by the mere sight of our suspect?”

“Oh _that_ little moment,” she confessed with a guilty grin, “What can I say?” she shrugged again, “I have terrible taste in men. Just tell me he hasn’t done anything too horrible.”

“Well, we haven’t been able to question him yet because he might be Imperiused.”

“So you’re telling me there’s hope?”

“But we don’t know how involved he was before that, and he did throw a potion bomb at us.”

“Ouch,” Rose grimaced, “Glad you two are okay.”

“Oh we’re fine. Nothing Ben and I couldn’t handle.” At the mention of Ben though, Rey’s mood shifted incrementally. She stared off into nothingness for only a second, but it was enough for her friend to notice.

“So what about your much better taste in men? How are things going with him?”

Their entrées suddenly appeared on the plates in front of them, which gave Rey an excuse to think about the question a little longer. _How are things going with him?_ She dipped her soda bread into her Irish stew and took a bite before answering. 

“I don’t know,” she chewed thoughtfully then swallowed. “I don’t think it’s going at all. Or maybe I’m just confused. I’m not very good at this stuff.”

“What happened?” Rose asked in a concerned voice. 

With a sigh Rey told her about the things Ben’s said and done that have made her feel like _maybe_ he's interested in her, including their own little _maybe_ moment when she healed him yesterday. As well as anything that has made her feel like he only thinks of her as a coworker — and then about that _fucking clerk_ this morning.

“Ugh, I know exactly who you’re talking about and she’s a dumb witch.” 

Rey almost choked on her Gillywater. 

“Forget about her,” Rose insisted emphatically, “I’m sure _he_ has already.” Rey started to protest, but Rose cut her off. “Look, I’m not very good at this stuff either, _clearly,_ but I do know that he’s a complete troll if he doesn’t see how amazing you are.” 

It was as if she had been holding her in breath all morning when she let out a huge sigh of relief. Even though Maz had done her best to instill a sense of self-worth in her, she still sometimes fell back into those old scars of abandonment; those feelings of unworthiness. 

“Thank you for saying that,” she responded gratefully, “I feel a little bit better.”

“Well, it’s true. Now tell me more about the ginger!” Rose demanded, eyes widening comically. 

“You are hopeless,” Rey chortled into her drink.

“Oh, come on. He looked positively delicious. I just want to bite him,” she gnashed her teeth together jokingly. They both devolved into laughter and had a rather pleasant rest of their lunch. 

✨🦋✨

When Rey finally did receive an owl from Ben she was sitting at The Witch’s Brew working on a report. The coffeehouse could have doubled as a small conservatory as there were plants hanging everywhere, crawling up the shelves and brick walls. The chandelier that hung in the center of the cafe was made entirely of healing crystals and gemstones. It was a relaxing space that reminded her of both the Hogwarts greenhouses and the Divination classroom. 

A letter dropped over her as an eastern screech owl soared in and out through the open windows. The note almost landed in her tea but she caught it just in time. The message had Ben’s familiar script. Rey loved how his handwriting was much more beautiful than her own. Something delicate hidden by his tough exterior, and she wondered how delicate his touch would be. Her fingers ran across the words as she read it.

_**Rey, please meet here at 1500 for meeting with rep. —Ben**_

At fifteen til three Rey arrived back at the Auror Department. Standing in the adjoining chamber outside of the interrogation room, she could see through the one-sided window that Hux was already sitting there, waiting. There was a different guard on duty with him today.

“Hey,” said a soft voice behind her. 

She turned and glanced up at Ben who was now standing right next to her. His musky, woodsy scent enveloping her comfortingly after not seeing him all day. She wished she could lean over and rest her head on his shoulder as they waited; to find repose in his strength. Even if such a gesture were work-place appropriate, she was still so unsure of his feelings towards her, especially after this morning, that she would never dare to do something so forward.

“Hey,” she responded just as softly.

“You’re early.” He gently nudged his muscly arm into her shoulder. 

A faint smirk crossed her lips as she nudged him back. “It’s been known to happen from time to time.”

He smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door frame before he could respond. 

“Hello, it's good to see you two again.” They both turned to welcome the hospital’s representative. 

“Jannah,” Rey greeted her in surprise. “I didn’t know you’d be the one here today.” 

“I volunteered so that the pharmacy would only have to send one of us as a witness if this goes to trial. You’ve got the _Veritaserum_ ready?” She looked at them expectantly. 

Shoving his hand into his pocket, Ben fished the vial out and held it up. 

He entered the durasteel room first and silently _Stupefied_ Hux from behind as the potion works best on those who are unsuspecting. Rey tilted his head back and opened his jaw just enough for Ben to use a dropper to place three drops of the Truth Serum into his mouth. With a less than gentle release Rey let Hux’s head fall limply onto his chest. 

After Ben checked to make sure the room’s magical recording device was set up Rey pointed her wand at their suspect. 

_“Rennervate.”_

Hux slowly lifted his head and surveyed the three people sitting across from him with dull eyes. Ben started the questioning. “What is your name?” 

“Armitage Brendol Hux,” he stated in a flat, expressionless voice. 

“Have you been placed under the Imperius Curse?”

“Yes.”

“Are you currently still under the control of the Imperius Curse?”

“Yes.” 

Ben sat back in his chair and exhaled, but Rey had two more questions. “How many people have Imperiused you?”

“One.” 

“How long have you been under the Imperius Curse.”

“Since March first.”

“Rey, that has to be off the record,” Ben frowned. 

“I know,” she replied, meeting his gaze, “but now we know. Now _you_ know.”

He nodded at her, brows furrowed in appreciation that she had been perceptive enough to know that he wanted to ask, but didn’t want to break protocol for a personal reason. 

The answers that Hux gave were deemed satisfactory by Jannah. Once they were back outside of the interrogation room she took out the bottle of _Self-Sovereignty Serum_ that had been tucked away in a metal box that she had been holding closely to her chest; guarding it as though it were a sleeping newborn. 

The potion was a brilliantly sparkling clear liquid. Like water wrung from diamonds. She poured an ounce into a glass container and handed it carefully to Ben. The lights from the serum glittered onto the walls and into Ben’s amber eyes, lighting them up with flecks of gold.

“Thank you, we really appreciate it,” he told her.

Jannah paused, mouth tightening into a firm line as she looked between the two of them. “Please, just find her.”

Rey reached out and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, “We will.”

✨🦋✨

In order to let the effects of the _Veritaserum_ fully wear off they waited an hour, as Jannah had instructed. They weren’t sure if Hux would be forced by the Imperius Curse to fight them, so to be safe they _Stupefied_ him again before pouring the entire contents of the serum into his mouth then reviving him immediately. 

Hux fell forward onto his bound fists and his whole body started shaking. They watched him with wide eyes as he convulsed and then abruptly stilled. He took a deep breath and lifted himself back up. He sat there for half a minute with his eyes closed, just breathing. Finally, he opened his eyes. His sharp gaze sizing up the two Aurors sitting across from him with a kind of lethargic superiority. 

“Well, well, well, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Both of Rey’s eyebrows raised in bemusement as she regarded the man before her. He was wandless, bound at the wrists, about to be interrogated — and he was mocking them. 

Ben huffed, “Cut that crap Hux. You know exactly why you’re here.” 

“Well no, not actually,” he declared pompously. “You see my purpose here depends entirely upon what you’re planning on offering me in exchange for my testimony. I know that you haven’t arrested anyone else in relation to this,” he paused for dramatic effect. “So what are you planning on offering me?”

God, he was just as insufferable as Ben remembered. They had certainly been friends when they were teenagers; even best friends at one point, but even back then he was still often a miserable little shit too clever for his own good.

Which is why Ben had been expecting this. “We can offer you partial immunity.”

Masking her surprise, Rey turned her head to look at Ben. He had certainly been busy while she was out in the field all day… avoiding him. He would have needed prior approval to make an offer to a suspect.

“I want _full_ immunity.”

She already knew that Ben was just posturing — seeing if he would take the first deal offered. This case was clearly a lot bigger than just Armitage Hux. Maybe with his testimony they could take down a drug lord or an entire crime ring. 

“Fine.”

“I want to see it in writing,” Hux stated smugly, having gotten what he wanted. He had always been a sore winner. 

Managing not to not roll his eyes at how much Hux hadn’t changed, Ben blinked then conjured up a sleek, gray quill and the piece of Magical Binding Parchment that the immunity agreement had been written out on. It had already been signed by Chief Organa, Judge Mothma, Ben Solo, and now Rey Kanata. As he handed her the feather pen, their fingers brushing slightly, causing their eyes to connect for just a moment.

After signing, she slid the parchment across the table to Hux, who read it thoroughly — twice. As he lifted the self-inking quill, Ben twitched his wand and transfigured the dark plume into a vivid orange, to match his hair. Hux paused, then rolled his eyes before signing his name with an exaggerated flourish. The letters of the document flashed gold as the contract became magically and legally binding. He dropped the bright quill onto the table and glared at Ben, challenging him with the tiniest flicker of a grin. 

Rey gave Ben a scornful look as she vanished the offending feather and duplicated the agreement. She felt like she had just gotten a glimpse of school-age Ben, but this was _really_ not the time. He shrugged innocently at her. “What?” The corners of both of their mouths curled as she shook her head. 

Hux huffed impatiently and held out his bound hands towards them. In a self-satisfied voice he announced, “Now that I’m your witness and not your suspect we’ll no longer be needing these.” 

Finding herself slightly amused, slightly annoyed by the man’s haughty countenance, Rey wasn’t sure if he was perfect for her little firecracker of a friend or if they’d end up strangling each other. Maybe both.

Simultaneously, her and Ben swished their wands to release the golden cords that cuffed him. 

_“Emancipare.”_

Instead of falling limply to the table, the rope singed into nothingness at the impact of their two spells combining. Hux flinched and then rubbed his wrists petulantly. He shot a glare at them both, before looking over the immunity agreement again, making sure his copy was the exact same. Satisfied that it was, he folded it and stored it away in his pants pocket. 

“Alright, you’ve got your deal. So just start from the top,” Ben gestured, “Tell us the whole story.”

“The _whole_ story?” The edges of Hux’s mouth quirked. “Well let’s see, I was born on a Thursday to—” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Ben snapped in an exasperated tone, but Rey could see that he was trying, and failing spectacularly, to stifle a grin; that they both were.

Sighing at the two men, who were clearly falling back into a familiar type of banter, Rey realized that letting Ben take the lead on this wasn’t such a great idea. She cut in before either could come up with another smart remark. 

“How did you get involved in selling _Black Sunshine?”_

Hux’s eyes darted to her’s. “I was recruited for my—” he hesitated, as though thinking how best to word it, “—vast network of clientele and contacts.”

“What kind of clientele,” she asked quickly, trying to keep the interview on the right track. 

“Let’s just say you’d be surprised how easy it is to grow weed with the help of a wand. I always did enjoy Herbology.” 

Ben’s eyes squinted. “No, you didn’t.”

“Well no,” Hux chuckled, “But I didn’t hate it. And non-magical plants are so much easier to work with.”

Ben stared at him in mild disbelief. “So basically, you became a drug dealer?”

“Oh don’t turn your nose up at me,” Hux sneered. “We don't all have perfect families with their perfect career paths already laid out for them.”

“You know that’s not true,” Ben muttered in a low voice. 

Keeping her head facing forward, Rey glanced sideways in Ben’s direction. She was trying to not be obvious in how curious she was about any information regarding him or his family. It hadn’t previously occurred to her that this interrogation could shine light on more than just this case. 

Hux looked down at the table and responded in a more quiet tone than before, “Nevertheless,” he looked back up at Ben, “I had to make it on my own. I won’t sit here and take your judgement. And it’s not like I was cooking meth or something.”

“So is that why we stopped being friends?”

“Well, yeah Ben. You became a damn cop.”

Swift realization hit Rey: Hux was a Muggle-born, or at most a half-blood. It would explain why he had been growing and dealing a No-Maj drug and also why he was the one, or maybe one of many, to distribute the potions to both non-magical and magical buyers, like Kaydel and Tallie. He felt comfortable in both worlds. 

However, the interview was undoubtedly getting derailed by their personal issues. Ben scoffed indignantly, but Rey interjected before he could respond, “We didn’t see any evidence of that in your apartment. Why?”

“Do you really think I’m dumb enough to keep that kind of an operation in my own home? Please,” Hux said dismissively. “Besides, I had already put that part of my business on the back burner for a more legitimate venture when Snoke approached me to sell for him.”

“Professor Snoke?” Ben asked, audibly taken aback. 

“How many other Snokes do you know?”

“Who is that?” Rey was looking back and forth between them.

“He’s the old Potions master at Ilvermorny, but I heard he retired years ago,” Ben answered her and then addressed Hux again. “Is that who’s behind all this? Did he make these potions?” 

“I know he started to, but what he came up with apparently wasn't good enough for whoever his boss is.”

“There’s somebody above Snoke in all this?” 

“Yes, but I don’t know his name or where to find him. I do know that his home or hideout or whatever is protected by the Fidelius Charm. So good luck with that. I also know that they found someone else to make the potions, some woman in her fifties or sixties it looked like.”

Ben and Rey glanced at each other, disappointed to hear about the Fidelius Charm, but excited knowing that he was very likely talking about the missing potioneer.

“Do you know anything about her?” Rey felt anticipation now that they were finally getting confirmation about what happened to Shara Bey. She wondered if he knew anything about her family. “Was she the only one there? What about her husband or son?”

A look of bewilderment crossed Hux’s face. “No, she worked alone. I‘ve never seen anyone else there except those working for Snoke. And not really. She was always withdrawn the few times I saw her, very focused on her work, but I stopped going inside the cottage a while ago so I haven't actually seen her in a few months. Not since well before Snoke placed me under the Imperius Curse.”

“And when did that happen?” Rey inquired again. She was only asking this question for a second time so that it could now officially be on record.

“Like I said before, since March first.” 

“Why? What happened then?” Ben cut in. 

“I started asking too many questions and then I overheard some information I shouldn't have. Originally, I was brought on to help sell _Black Sunshine_ to magical and non-magical buyers, but Snoke really pushed me to sell to No-Maj’s more, which I thought was odd, but didn’t question. He was paying more than I’d ever made on my own, so what did I care? But then he instructed me to lower the cost for No-Maj’s, but raise it for witches and wizards. I kept asking him why, because obviously that’s a pretty stupid business practice, but he would just say that he didn’t pay me to ask questions.”

They sat in silence, not interrupting or interjecting yet since he finally seemed to be on a roll.

“Near the end of February I was informed that another potion was almost ready, but that this one was more of a stimulant than the other one,” his nostrils flared angrily. “I didn’t think anything of it at the time, made sense to have an upper and a downer to sell. But on March first, I went to the cottage to get more supply as well as this new potion and I overheard Phasma talking—”

“Gwen is caught up in all this?” Ben asked in surprise.

“Yeah, her and her husband are really involved. She’s who recommended me for the job. Anyway, I overheard them talking about how the new potion is actually a sexual stimulant, but that the drugged No-Maj wouldn’t have control over themselves. I was pretty disgusted that that’s what they had chosen to create, of all things, and then were going to have me distribute it. What do I care if a person wants to get high for a bit? It's their body. But selling magical roofies is not what I signed up for.” 

Hux blew out a large breath, then continued on again. “I immediately confronted Snoke. Asked him why on earth they would make something like that—”

“What did he say?”

“He wouldn’t really, other than that it was another way to make money and what did I care what happened to No-Maj’s? Well, I told him I was out.”

A dark look came over him as he faltered. “He didn’t like that,” his voice lowered, “He _Crucio’d_ me then put me under the Imperius Curse. He ordered me to go back to selling like I had been and to distribute the sex potion among No-Maj college students to test out its effects. He told me to act normal in my day to day life so I wouldn’t raise suspicion. He also told me to escape or fight back if law enforcement come knocking.”

“Well that explains why you fought us, but you didn’t have to throw a damn bomb at us,” Ben growled. 

“You think I wanted to destroy my living room?” He leaned forward onto the table in passionate defense. “That coffee table was a custom piece from—”

Rey cleared her throat loudly.

“Anyways,” he pursed his lips, “The potion was nearby and I felt compelled by the curse to use it and make a speedy exit. I didn’t know who was in my apartment by the way,” he looked at Ben intently, “I didn’t know if it was Aurors or some hitwizard to finish me off like what they did to Talzin.”

“What?!” Rey blurted out in shock. “Are you talking about Maul Talzin? The wizard who was shot by a Muggle?”

Hux eyed her wearily, “You really think a No-Maj killed him?”

“Goddamnit,” she seethed quietly. Not only did this mean she was going to have to reopen a case she had thought was over and done with, but it meant that she had allowed an innocent No-Maj to be convicted of murder. She felt a sickening lurch of guilt even though she knew she would make sure the man was released as soon as possible. 

Brows knitted in concern, Ben looked at her while she slowly rubbed her face in furious disappointment. Seeing that she needed a minute to recover from such upsetting news, he continued with the interview, “Why did they have him killed?”

“Not sure," he shrugged. "I overheard Phas say he had gotten too ambitious for the boss’s liking.”

“Sounds like her big mouth is still getting her into trouble.”

Hux snorted, “Yeah, something like that.”

“How can we find the lab where these potions are being made?” Rey asked with a tired voice. 

“It’s at a cottage in Naboo Forest near Lake Paonga. I’ve never traveled to it on foot though, as I’ve always been owled a portkey every two weeks to go restock my supply, but—” 

“When will they send you the next portkey?” Ben inquired, hopeful that they could take one there.

“I was just there on Sunday, so not for another ten days or so.”

“Would it be too suspicious to request the portkey early?”

“This early? Yes,” Hux stated firmly. 

_“Of course it couldn't be that easy,”_ Rey thought dryly. 

“Alright,” Ben exhaled. “We can’t wait that long. How do we find the cottage?”

“It’s somewhere on the lake, I’m not sure exactly where though. The exterior is made of white brick, but it's old and dirty and covered in overgrown plants,” he said with a face as though the house had personally offended him. “There’s no clear path leading to it that I could see, so just look for signs of magic and—”

He paused, as if unsure how the next direction would be received. They were both looking at him with rapt attention.

"—and follow the blue butterflies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know like "follow the spiders” but sexier 
> 
> For more shenanigans follow me [Meli_Rochelle](https://twitter.com/Meli_Rochelle) on Twitter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey head out in search of the missing Damerons— and the dark wizards behind it all. However, standing between them and their objective is a whole forest full of more than just magical creatures, beautiful flora, and blue butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> CW: I added a ‘bugs’ tags because someone *ahem* said that they really don’t like butterflies, whether they be blue or not. But our butterflies don’t *actually* get up in anyone’s “business” here (this isn’t that type of fic sorry if you're disappointed) they just fly around and occasionally land on passerby's. So FYI.
> 
> And of course, thank you to my brilliant alpha/beta [ArtemisBare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBare/pseuds/ArtemisBare) aka Fandelion for all the time and hilarious commentary she puts into my little fic.

It was nearly five in the evening by the time Ben, Rey, Jyn, and Finn left the Auror Office. 

Jyn Erso was the wife of Captain Andor and had been a distinguished Auror in her own right for two decades. She and Finn were in charge of the search for Shara Bey, Kes Dameron, and their son, Poe Dameron. After months of stagnation, Ben and Rey’s investigation into the illicit potions had brought about the evidence to bring them one, hopefully final, step closer in their search. 

Ben had been optimistic that Hux would give them the information necessary for both cases, so he had Jyn and Finn on standby during their interrogation. Upon informing them of their success Jyn smiled out a huge breath of relief as she hopped up from her desk, while Finn’s whoop of excitement could be heard the next department over. 

They were all more than ready for the rescue mission — and to arrest the bastards involved. 

Just this week _The New York Ghost_ had published _another_ article about the missing Quidditch player, calling on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to redouble their efforts, as if they weren’t doing everything in their power already.

The anticipation was palpable as the four Aurors consulted the Real-Time Hex Indicator Map. Moving the surface of the magical U.S. map like a No-Maj smartphone, Jyn focused on the Appalachian Mountain Range before narrowing it down even further to hone in on Naboo Forest.

They watched anxiously for several minutes, placing pins where traces of magical activity had lit up the mostly green map around Lake Paonga. Ideally, they would have studied the map for hours to get a better understanding of where spell usage was concentrated, but unfortunately they didn’t have time for that. Who knew what kind of state the lost Dameron’s had been forced to live in by their captors, or even if they were all still alive, and one more day was one too many. 

After debating where and how exactly they would go about their search, they decided to split up into two groups to cover more ground. They would each start out at an easily plottable starting point and head towards the lake. Ben and Rey would search the east side of the lakeshore while Jyn and Finn searched the west. 

As they made their way to their separate portkeys, that Jyn had expertly set up, Finn offered Rey a cheeky wink and said, “Good luck, Peanut.”

Rey returned his wink, “You too, Peanut.”

Ben glanced between the two of them then looked down at the portkey with a pinched expression. Rey wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. Maybe it was just nerves, as they had only a vague idea of what they were walking into. 

Right before they all disappeared, Ben and Jyn, the senior Aurors of the group, nodded at each other. It was an unspoken acknowledgement of their shared responsibility in getting everyone out in one piece. The team was coming back as a whole, or not at all.

With a familiarly sickening jolt, the portkeys flew them hundreds of miles away from Manhattan. Ben and Rey descended with grace on the outskirts of Theed, while Jyn and Finn landed outside of Moenia. Both of the picturesque mountain towns on either side of the forest were magical communities. This meant that the spells that lit up the Hex Indicator Map could have been cast by any witch or wizard out for a stroll in the woods, but Rey had a feeling that they were on the right track.

The sun was starting to get low in the sky, but they still had a good few hours until sunset. Rey stood in wonder as she took in the towering forest in front of her. She had never seen trees so tall. The treeline was also more distinctive than most, as though the forest started and stopped suddenly. She transfigured her shoes into hiking boots, shared a determined look with Ben, and stepped in. 

✨🦋✨

The guard had taken a reluctant Hux back to the holding cell while his release papers were being processed. Ben had explained, somewhat apologetically, that until the paperwork went through he was legally still in custody. Regardless, he protested vehemently when they bound his wrists again and had him escorted away. 

“At least give me something to read, you classless flobberworms!” he yelled petulantly through the durasteel bars.

Sitting down hesitantly on the bench, he rested his head against the concrete wall and came to terms with the situation. However annoying it was that he wasn't let go immediately, he was still relieved that he had managed to get out of this whole situation alive and without any charges filed against him. As arrogant as he often was he knew that he had gotten incredibly lucky. He sighed in relief.

After he was _finally_ freed from that god forsaken cell he made his way to the Department for Confiscated Items. He needed his wand back…and his fucking bath bombs.

The counter was empty when Hux finally found the little waiting room. He glanced up at the clock above the large, open service window. It read 4:59 p.m. 

“Fuck.”

He could hear a woman somewhere in the back singing to some upbeat music that he didn’t recognize. He dinged the service bell twice. 

“Just a minute!” her voice called out. 

Huffing impatiently, he leaned over the counter to get a look at the attendant who was so rudely ignoring him. The property room on the other side of the wall was stacked high to the ceiling with row after row of shelves filled to the brim with evidence boxes. To his right he could see the backside of a small woman with black hair. She was about twenty feet up in the air standing on a portable metal staircase, peering into one of the boxes. 

His mind immediately went back to the cute girl he’d encountered in the interrogation room. The view from this direction was just as pleasant as the view he’d gotten of her yesterday. A devilish expression formed as he saw her head bob and her ass wiggle to the beat of the music. He shamelessly watched her for at least thirty seconds before… 

_ding ding ding ding ding ding ding_

“Merlin’s saggy left nut! I said just a min— Oh.” Her eyes went wide as they took in his face, recognition dawning. 

He smirked predatorily as he saw that she was flustered by the sight of him. 

_Excellent._

“Can I get some help over here?” he drawled in a playfully impatient tone. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m rather busy at the moment,” she smirked right back at him, but started down the steps anyway, calling her own bluff. He watched her intently as she sauntered over to him. Eyes flickering up and down her body again. 

Pursing her lips, she looked him up and down as well. Even with the counter between them she could tell that he had to be close to a foot taller than her. _“Damn. Sometimes I really love being short,”_ she thought fiendishly.

Exhaling loudly in a feigned exasperation, she pulled herself up onto the stool at the front desk. He placed the copies of his immunity agreement and release papers in front of her then cocked his head expectantly. She didn’t even look down at the paperwork. 

“Customer service hours ended—,” she glanced at her watch, “—thirty seven seconds ago. So technically, I’m off the clock.”

He raised one eyebrow at her as he leaned forward. “So technically, any property of mine that you get for me would be done as a personal favor?” 

She matched his one-browed expression, “A personal favor? And how would you ever make it up to me?”

A wicked grin crossed his lips. “Oh, I’m sure I could think of something…Let me take you out sometime.”

“Hmmmm…” she rested her chin in her hand and tapped her cheek with her forefinger. “How about I take a look at your confiscated stuff _and then_ you can convince me of why I should let you do that.” 

Halfway suppressing her own grin and trying not to blush at the implications of his words, she turned and pointed her wand at the shelf labeled with a large letter “H.” A box floated over from a low rack and then landed on the counter between them. 

Hux realized that she hadn’t asked for his name or even looked at the papers he’d brought. Which meant that she had remembered from when Ben had mentioned it yesterday. He felt like an asshole for not remembering hers.

He rubbed his lips together, wetting them, and asked, “What’s your name?”

Ignoring his question, she peered into the box and reached in. 

“Let’s see…looks like we’ve got a wand, hmmm it’s quite long, kinda girthy…but we all know size doesn't matter,” she winked at him.

With a smug expression, a strangled kind of noise groaned out of his throat at the insinuations about his…other wand. 

She dove into the box again, her lips forming a wry smile. “We’ve also got some very questionable potions, annnddd some bubble bath,” she quipped anticlimactically, having pulled out all the items except for the potions. 

“It’s not bubble bath,” he scowled.

She chuckled at him, “I don’t know, I can appreciate a man who takes care of himself.”

“You know I’ve just remembered that there _might_ be some there actually.”

She laughed again, shaking her head at his backtracking, but then promptly turned serious. “I can’t give you the potions back though.”

“I don’t want them anyway.”

“You don’t?” she asked hopefully.

“No, I'm done with all that,” he stated decisively. 

Her mouth quirked a bit, “Alright then,” she cleared her throat and slid the Release of Property paperwork across the counter for him to sign. 

“Why did my wand get an eight out of nine Grade of Violation?” He looked up from where he had been reading. 

“That’s the standard rating for all wands allegedly used to commit a crime, nothing personal. Unless you’re a really bad guy then it would get a nine,” she paused, “Are you a really bad guy?” 

“Well… I don’t think I can count myself as one of the good guys per say,” he gestured, “but I’m definitely not a _bad_ guy.” The corner of her mouth curved just barely and he took that as a sign that she might actually believe him. “So what would get me a nine on this thing?” he asked, casually changing the subject from his moral integrity, but then realizing too late how dumb of a question that really was. 

“Oh I don’t know… maybe a poison or a potion bomb?” she suggested slyly.

“Ah, about that—”

“Because the way I see it I don’t go on dates with people who try to blow up my best friend. Or well, _anybody_ for that matter,” she leered at him accusatorially.

Hux guiltily looked down at his hands that were resting on the counter; remorse was not a feeling he was used to. “It's not something I had any control over.”

“So you _were_ Imperiused then?”

“Yes,” he answered, making eye contact with her again. 

It was her turn to stare down at his hands now. She watched as he started fidgeting with the quill and she couldn’t help the curiosity she felt about him. Slowly, the corners of her mouth curled upwards. She gazed back up at him and said, “My name’s Rose by the way.”

✨🦋✨

Rey stepped through the treeline and felt as if the rest of the world had suddenly been muted. The air seemed thicker and the silence was deafening. Gradually however, the sound turned back on. The wind whispered through the leaves, a bird chirped, and a twig cracked; breaking as they started their expedition into the magical forest. 

The whispering wind did occasionally sound like actual whispers. A few times she turned to see if Ben had murmured something, but each time he was silently looking ahead. Maybe it was just her imagination — or maybe there was a bit more to the woodland than just the flora and fauna. 

Fireflies were already out and were flickering in between the trees and bushes. Luckily, the underbrush wasn't too thick, nor were the trees terribly close together. Rey marveled at the diversity of the woods surrounding them. There were evergreens, pillars of hickory, oak, and perlote, as well as trees that she had never seen before. Smooth gray ones with enormous roots lifting the base up out of the ground as well as moss covered ones with branches that curled and wound around each other in a dance of bark and leaves. 

It was eerie and enchanting. 

The terrain, however, was not so enchanting. In their attempt to go west in as straight a line as possible, they ended up hiking up and down through gullies and atop formations of dirt and stone. After climbing over a rather large assemblage of boulders and skidding down another small cliff, Rey realized something that seemed obvious in hindsight.

“You know, we really should have borrowed broomsticks from the Wizarding Resource Office before leaving.”

“Oh buck up, Kanata,” Ben huffed jokingly.

“So much for that gentlemen you’ve been all week, _Solo_ ,” she shot him a testy look, causing him to stop momentarily and face her.

“Hey, I can bridal carry you through the woods if you really need me to… your highness.”

She gasped indignantly at his sarcastic endearment, but Ben just barked out a laugh and started walking again. Rey rolled her eyes as she caught up to him. He was still wearing a shit-eating grin and she couldn’t help the smile that crept across her lips. 

Still, as a precaution they left invisible magical markers every so often that only another Auror would be able to find. 

Eventually, they came upon a stream that they decided to follow. The Four-Point Spell indicated that it should lead them towards the lake shore. They would have followed the sun, but under the thick green canopy it was easy to lose a sense of direction. Even when they _could_ see the sun, it never quite seemed to be where it was supposed to be. As if the greenwood was a mischievous child, toying with them. Maybe that was a part of the forest’s magic as well… 

_ribbit, ribbit_

Rey grinned down at the fat, pink frog-like creatures that were hopping and waddling along the other side of the bank, croaking at one another. 

“It’s called a flurrg.”

“What?” she startled, not realizing that Ben was quite so close to her.

“A flurrg. We learned about them in school. Their tongues have magical properties. Good for anti-aging potions.”

“Huh,” she looked back at the flurrgs. “Never heard of them. Must be a local species.”

“They are. If I recognize any other locals I’ll point them out to you,” he offered with a quick glance and a crooked smile. 

“Alright,” she gave him a shy smile in return. 

As they continued on Rey’s mind ventured into a wistful daydream. What if this was just a normal hike? Between two people who did normal couple things? And then went back to their normal life together?

She heaved out a sigh as she stepped over a fallen tree that was covered in mushrooms. 

Their trek along the creek was relatively peaceful for the next hour or so. They were on guard for other magic users, as well as any of the more aggressive beasts that they knew lived and hunted along this mountain range. Ben pointed out a few more magical creatures to her as they went. “That owl with the monkey tail is a Convor,” and “I think that blue speckled bird is a Jobberknoll.” 

Rey found it to be quite endearing. 

Finally, the shoreline came into view up ahead. They stood there for a moment to rest, both of them staring in opposite directions when Rey felt — something. She wasn’t sure if it was a premonition or a gut feeling or what, but she knew they were about to head in the wrong direction.

As they had all agreed back at Headquarters, Ben turned to head south. The plan was for the two teams to search the forest around the lakeshore in a clockwise circle so that they didn’t overlap each other.

“Wait,” Rey urged him, grabbing his bicep quickly and then letting go.

“What is it?” Ben glanced down to where her hand had been then up to search her eyes for why she had stopped him. 

“I— I’m not sure,” she was looking at him, willing him to believe her. “I just feel drawn in the other direction. That’s the wrong way.”

“Alright,” he said slowly in agreement, not doubting her instincts for a second. “Let's go north then.”

She hoped she was right.

Their journey north was much like their journey west: mostly uneventful. They kept the shoreline to their left within eyesight at all times. They could clearly see the sun through the thinning trees now and the orange glow it cast upon the water.

A soft whimper drew their attention to a bush nearby. They gave each other a quizzical look before Ben pushed back the foliage to uncover a little family of — well Rey wasn't quite sure what they were. The white and brown mother looked like a regular old Crup, but her four puppies were completely black and much larger than what Rey imagined a magical Jack Russell Terrier pup might look like. They had giant ears that flopped over at the tip and quite large paws for their size, but they still had that forked tail just like all purebred Crups do.

The puppies were fighting with each other; rolling around, biting, and yelping.

Rey knelt down to pet them so Ben crouched down beside her. “Hey girl,” he murmured as he stroked behind the mother’s ears. She licked at his wrist tenderly. Crups were aggressive towards No-Maj’s, but were quite fond of witches and wizards.

“They’re absolutely adorable. Can we keep them?” she asked in jest.

He huffed out a laugh, “I doubt their Grim of a father would appreciate that.”

“Oh stop it,” she batted at his shoulder playfully. “Their dad is not a Grim.”

“If you say so. They look like little Grims to me.”

One of the ‘little Grims’ crawled up onto Rey’s knees and tried to bite her wand. “Don’t you dare call them an omen of death,” she retorted as she picked the little guy up and cooed at him.

Grinning affectionately at her, Ben watched as three of the puppies crawled into her lap and Rey tried to pet all of them at once. Their six tails wagging a mile a minute. She wore the biggest smile he had ever seen on her and something about the purity of her joy tugged at his heart more so than being in her presence usually did. His chest swelled with emotion as he struggled with himself. He wanted to tell her how he felt, knew that he needed to, but no time ever felt right. No words ever seemed adequate.

The fourth puppy crawled over to him and rolled over onto her back, breaking his reverie. He promptly scratched the little canine girl’s belly and allowed himself to enjoy this just a little longer.

“Rey, we need to go,” he sighed remorsefully.

“I know. You’re right…I just never got to have a dog. Finn’s allergic.” She gave him a rueful look before scooting the puppies off her lap and herding them back to their mother.

Ben opened his mouth, but then closed it immediately. Standing abruptly, he looked down at her, unsure of what her reaction would be if he admitted that he’d give her as many puppies as she wanted. Crup puppies, Grim puppies — hell he’d find her a damn Loth-wolf cub if it made her eyes light up like that again. 

Rey gave the mama a few last pets then went to stand, but noticed a large hand held out in front of her. She took it readily, locking eyes with him as he pulled her up. 

“Thanks,” she murmured, holding his gaze and his hand for just a second longer than necessary in a fool’s hope that he would lean down and kiss her. 

“You’re welcome,” he swallowed, then turned back towards their purpose, reminding himself that the middle of a search was the wrong time to make a move. 

Regretfully, they left the moment and the Crup/definitely-not-Grim family behind. Rey glanced over her shoulder and noticed that they had a little follower. 

“Aww buddy, you can’t come with us.”

Ben chuckled as she levitated the pup through the air and set him back down beside his family; where he belonged.

As they walked away, Rey looked back several more times to make sure that they weren’t followed. After what felt like a long while she was confident that the puppy had stayed behind. 

“Hey Ben, look!”

They stared at the pale tree ahead of them. It was covered in a blanket of blue butterflies. 

Ben beamed at her. “You were right.”

She gave him a proud smile back. 

The butterflies were fluttering throughout the air, mostly going from one white flower to the next. The flowers that the butterflies seemed to love so much grew on vines that wound up and around some the tree trunks. The stamen that sprouted from the center of the snowy petals were a dark fuschia color. 

As one butterfly flitted past her she held out her hand to see if it would land on her fingers. To her delight it did, if only briefly, before flapping away to a nearby tree. 

This part of their journey was rather pleasant Rey thought. With the sun hanging over the lake, the beautiful flowers, and the blue butterflies that danced through the air as they made their way through the underwood. She was starting to hope that maybe this forest would be more ‘Enchanted’ and less ‘Forbidden’ than some other forests she'd been in before. 

Ben, who had been to the right of her and slightly ahead, had stopped walking right as Rey breathed out a small laugh, noticing that a butterfly had landed in his hair. 

“Here, you’ve got a—” 

She gently reached up, hoping it would crawl onto her fingers, but Ben sharply turned towards her; his face deathly serious as he grabbed her wrist to still her movement.

“Shh,” he whispered, barely audible, but urgent. 

He cocked his head back towards the forest, where after a few seconds of careful listening, she could hear movement through the thicket. It sounded like something large was coming towards them from beyond the tall ridge of stone that was blocking their view.

With an ominous nod they each cast a Disillusionment Charm on the other. Rey felt a cold sensation as the charm traveled down her body, causing her to become not entirely invisible, but to blend in with their surroundings like a chameleon. 

They were excruciatingly still, with the loudest sound being their hearts pounding with adrenaline. Side by side they faced the direction of their possible attacker, wands held aloft and ready. Whatever creature or animal they had heard was moving much faster now. Heavy steps thudded the earth as it noisily barrelled through the underbrush. 

_Merlin,_ it sounded huge. 

Combat against magical beasts had never been Rey’s preference. She’d much rather take on a dark witch or wizard. Humans were at least kind of predictable in their movements and magical abilities— and in how to defeat them. She also felt that an aggressive animal couldn’t help itself, while a human could. Her heart raced as she hoped that whatever it was was dumb and harmless. 

But then a putrid smell filled the air and they glanced at each other again; eyes filled with dread.

_Sulfur._

They needed to get out of here fast. 

As quietly, but quickly as possible, they started walking again, but only for a few seconds before an enormous green forest troll burst forth out of the bushes and into their view. 

It didn’t notice them as it sprinted south. Trolls were dumb yes, but certainly not harmless, especially towards humans. They paused tentatively, hoping it would pass them by without incident, but something about the panic-stricken look on its face forced an icy revelation: this was no predator.

It was a prey.

A blood-curdling roar filled the air and Rey’s heart stopped as a monstrous creature revealed itself on the crag above them. 

A Snallygaster.

Terror and a fierce bravery gripped her all at once as she took in the ferocious beast. 

Unlike an actual dragon, which has a majestic type of violent beauty, this thing looked like an abomination, a miscreation of magic. The dragon-like creature was a dark bluish-brown hybrid of both bird and reptile, with large feathered wings and a thick scaly hide that ended in a long sharp tail. Its drooling beak boasted fangs of steel and a tentacled tongue that was twisting out of its poisonous mouth malevolently. 

And above all that, in the center of it’s repulsive face, it had one large, blood-red eye, that despite their Disillusionment Charms, was now trained on them: its new prey.

Without any hesitation, Rey started sending curses upward, but the first thing Ben did was point his wand towards the ground, scorching the earth around them with bright flames. Later, Rey saw that the black lines left by the fire were in the shape of a seven-pointed star inside of a circle and that they had been at its very center. 

Almost immediately, Rey realized that she possessed no curse strong enough to penetrate its bulletproof scales. Not even her patronus could defeat it. Defensive measures were their only strategy now. 

Digging into the dirt with its lethal claws, it pushed off from the ground, shrieking hatefully. It flipped over in the air and then soared down in attack. 

With wands held high they chanted every shield-like protective spell they knew of whilst staring down the mouth of death and destruction. 

_“Protego Maxima…Fianto Duri…Repello Inimicum…Protego Totalum…Cave Inimicum...”_

The enchantments shot out their wands in flashes of white, blue, and gold; forging themselves into the layers of a barrier around them. The translucent dome of glimmering light stretched out to the boundary of the circle surrounding them; causing the septagram to glow white as it held together their only hope for survival. 

The assault was over just as quickly as it started, but to Rey it was as if everything was happening in slow motion. 

If she hadn't been about to live or die she would have marveled at the primal rage of the beast in descent versus the quiet calm of the inner dome. A surreal juxtaposition of two powerful energies at odds with one another. 

But Ben and Rey held steady to their enchantments. Their combined magic and determination an unflappable force against the impending collision. 

The monster crashed into their shield like a meteor making landfall. The sound and reverberations a sonic boom in the otherwise tranquil forest, causing all of the surrounding trees to sway outward and shudder. Hundreds of birds flew out of the treetops at the disturbance. 

Upon impact their shield recoiled, ricocheting the creature like a cannonball into a great pillar of a tree. Losing her balance, Rey fell to the ground. Their protective charms gone in an instant. 

_Why is the sky purple?_

Was her first coherent thought in the immediate aftermath. Those white vine flowers that she had been admiring just minutes before, were wrapped around most of the nearby trees and their pollen had exploded into a cloud of fuchsia that was raining gently down upon them. 

She stood up quickly and saw that Ben, who was now perfectly visible to her, was doing the same. Cautiously, they examined the Snallygaster that was now lying in a tangled heap of limbs and wings at the base of the tree. 

It was dead.

Letting out enormous sighs of relief, they looked at each other in happy disbelief. Ben braced himself on his knees for a second as Rey started laughing quietly at the absurdity of it all. Giddy at their victory.

He grinned up at her even wider and chuckled a few times himself. They stood there next to each other for a moment, taking it all in. 

In an instant though, the earth cracked before them. They gasped and stepped back. The tree roots and dirt had opened up to swallow the great beast. The forest had claimed it as its own. 

They shared a sobering look. 

“Let's get out of here,” Rey tensed, but then sneezed loudly. “I keep breathing in all this pollen,” she sniffed, waving away the floating particles that were trying to stick to her face. 

“Yeah I agree. We should move quickly," Ben responded, then added pensively, "Hopefully it’s not toxic. We’re both covered in it.” His dark eyes traveled the length of her body, lingering more so than usual. He shook his head quickly, seemingly trying to rid his raven hair of the purple flecks.

“Ugh, don’t say that,” she cringed, brushing the powder off her cross-body bag, shoulders, and then the tops of her breasts before looking back up at him. 

_“Was he just staring at my tits?”_ she wondered to herself, before deciding that she was probably just imagining it. Not that she would be upset if he were. It would be nice to get some kind of confirmation that he actually _was_ sexually attracted to her. She dwelled on that thought as she _Scourgified_ the pollen from the rest of her clothes and hair, but it was a fruitless endeavor as more of it was still floating about.

Ben had looked away quickly, paused, then removed and vanished his own pollen covered jacket, leaving him in just a black t-shirt — a very fitted black t-shirt. He cleared his throat and pulled at the neckline a bit, loosening it as though he were feeling warm in the cool evening air. They started back on their mission again, but Rey held back a few steps, raking her eyes over the back of his shoulders and torso. 

_Damn, he was beautiful._

She was thankful that their Shield Vests were more like enchanted tank tops, rather than those bulky things that No-Maj police officers wear. Every ripple of muscle was visible to her through the stretched fabric. He looked so big and strong. Like he could care for and protect her and their— 

She felt a sudden urge to go rip his clothes off, scratch her nails down his back, and climb him like the tree he is. 

_Wait, what?_

Shaking away the thought, she took a deep breath, breathing in more of the pollen that was still lingering in the air. Now was not the time for lustful fantasies. However, she found herself even more attracted to him than usual. Maybe it was because of the experience they’d just shared together. He _had_ shown an extraordinary amount of magical power and knowledge… _and_ his composure had been rock solid…which _is_ all definitely very attractive…all things that she looked for in a mate… 

_Bloody hell, a mate? Focus Rey…focus._

The sun was low, ready to set in less than half an hour she guessed as she tried to bring her mind back to the present. They really needed to find their destination quickly, but for some reason Rey’s limbs were starting to feel warm and heavy; all she wanted was to slow down.

To slow down and— 

Taking another deep breath she pushed on, determined to brush aside the random, intrusive thoughts. It didn’t help that she could smell him now, stronger than she ever had before and she finally realized what that woodsy scent was that complemented his natural musk so well: cedar and sandalwood. 

Her heart rate increased as her feet followed his footsteps, but she gave no attention to where she walked. There was only her eyes connected to him as he led her through the trees. His breaths were soft, but loud in her ears from even a few feet away. A beautiful cadence that she could listen to all day. 

_Merlin,_ he really did smell incredible, more intoxicating than usual. She wanted him on top of her, or under her, it didn’t matter so long as she could bury her face in his neck, hold on and never let go. Soon she realized — or at least she would have if she were more lucid — that it wasn’t just his scent, she really was feeling intoxicated. 

While the forest around her blurred, the man in front of her came into even sharper focus. She felt drawn to him like there was an invisible string reeling her in. She needed him to touch her...needed him inside of her...filling her up... 

Needed it more than anything in the world. 

Ahead of her, Ben had gradually been slowing down, but then he stopped abruptly — and so did she. Their movements completely in sync, effortlessly so. His broad shoulders expanded slowly with each deep breath. A few blue butterflies fluttered outside of her hyper focused vision, but she paid them no mind. Her thoughts were delirious with want as she stood there just watching him...too delirious to notice the growing wetness between her legs. 

She was on the verge of reaching out to him, not being able to tolerate not touching him for another second but—

He suddenly turned to look at her. Mouth parted and pupils blown wide. His wild eyes reflecting the same hungry desire that hers did. 

“Rey,” he whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they both come to their senses - the end.  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> The [Snallygaster](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Snallygaster) is a monster in Appalachian folklore and was called “schnell geiste” by German immigrants meaning “quick spirit.” Locals would paint seven-pointed stars onto their barns and houses to ward it away from stealing their cattle or children. And of course Ben knew this because he’s a huge nerd who actually paid attention during his History of Magic lessons. 
> 
> In 2016, JKR briefly mentioned it in the history of Ilvermorny story and then in 2017 it was incorporated into the updated edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.


End file.
